De acuerdo al plan
by Sekmet13
Summary: 1846. En el mundo turbulento de la Rusia Imperial, el heredero de un aristócrata en quiebra y un siervo con un pasado a cuestas se conocen en circunstancias adversas. Con el tiempo, descubrirán que por mucho que la sociedad pueda convencerlos de que son distintos, sus sueños y aspiraciones en común pueden hacer tambalear los planes que el destino ha trazado para ellos.


"DE ACUERDO AL PLAN"

 _Gubérniya de Astracán, Imperio ruso, 1846_

La llanura adormecida entregaba a su joven corazón una sensación de asfixia muy similar a la de los grandes salones de San Petersburgo y Moscú. Encontraba, en aquellas tierras sin nombre, la calma aparente, la monotonía y la mediocridad ingenua de toda reunión vespertina en casa de algún distinguido miembro de la alta sociedad rusa. Ambos escenarios, aunque muy distintos, parecían ser nada más que ámbitos separados de la misma prisión nobiliaria en la que Yuri había nacido. La idea cobraba aún más fuerza ante sus ojos, si se tenía en cuenta que se encontraba atravesando las tierras rusas, de norte a sur, para comprometerse con una muchacha desconocida.

—Vería con mucha estima que sonrieras cuando te encuentres frente a la jovencita. —De tanto en tanto, su abuela dejaba de lado las interminables discusiones con su marido para prestarle atención al nieto de ambos, que había pasado todo aquel último tramo con la mejilla pegada al cristal frío de la ventana del carruaje.

—Presentará un papel brillante, Lilia; porque así lo hemos acordado.

A su abuelo ni siquiera le bastó voltearse a mirar a Yuri para darle una respuesta tajante a la princesa Lilia. Su carácter obstinado era, tal vez, el rasgo que mejor lo caracterizaba; incluso cuando refería a la potencial subjetividad de otra persona. Sus solemnes declaraciones solían ser seguidas de un silencio sepulcral por parte de su esposa y nieto, que, lejos de sentirse intimidados, se limitaban a recordar en sus cabezas que la realidad imaginada por el anciano conde no era más que una distorsión.

—¿Cómo es que pudimos llegar a esto? —suspiró la princesa, con la pesadez de alguien que se ha visto obligado a decantarse por la menos calumniosa de sus opciones. Restando ya menos de un día para arribar a la ciudad portuaria de Astracán, el reproche que había sobrevolado la atmósfera por más de veinte jornadas de viaje extenuante, salía a flote de manera manifiesta.

—¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto, dices?! —La violenta reacción de Yakov no se hizo esperar. Si había un camino directo para hacerlo enfadar, ese era recordarle los errores que acabaron por llevarlos a la ruina. Sus arranques de ira eran bien conocidos, pero ya nadie invertía demasiado esfuerzo en aplacarlos, empezando por su nieto y esposa. Por más que su título condal lo distinguiera como alguien importante, para esa altura de su vida, aquello no era más que una ilusión representada en un trozo de papel quebradizo—. Sabes muy bien cómo llegamos a esto.

—Fue una pregunta retórica. —Lilia se cubrió el rostro arrugado con su delicada mano enguantada—. Hoy, el sol no ha salido. Es un día nefasto, para acordar una boda igual de ominosa.

—Por fin, podemos encontrar algo en lo que ambos acordemos. Esta unión, es una verdadera deshonra para familias como la mía, y como la tuya.

Los ojos de Yuri se encontraban aún perdidos en la llanura inmutable; sin embargo, sus oídos estaban prestos a captar cada fragmento de la conversación que se desenvolvía a su lado, a pesar de conocer ya los detalles más engorrosos y las innumerables reivindicaciones de los progenitores de su difunto padre.

Yakov Fedórovich Feltsman se aferraba con ridícula obstinación a un título condal heredado, por más que la renta de los siervos en sus fincas hubiese caído en picada durante los últimos años, junto con la ya precaria producción. Un par de años desperdiciados bastaron para que el suelo otrora fértil se tornase inculto; y que los animales, en lugar de convertirse en productores, terminasen por adornar las mesas en los banquetes que un conde no podía dejar de ofrecer por nada del mundo. Hasta no hacía mucho tiempo, su abuelo ocupaba diversos cargos en la administración imperial, ganándose el favor del mismísimo emperador y legitimando los papeles que guardaba en su bóveda como si se tratase de la más preciada pieza de oro. Uno de ellos, aquel que Yuri había sido obligado a aprender de memoria, trazaba la historia familiar de Yakov hasta demostrar, de manera muy dificultosa, su parentesco con los reyes Hohenzollern de Prusia.

—¿Acaso podría ser peor? —repreguntó una agobiada Lilia.

La escala social posicionaba a la princesa Lilia Andreyevna Baranovskaya bastante por encima de su marido. Podría jactarse de compartir un parentesco casi olvidado con los antiguos príncipes Rúrik, y uno aún más lejano con la mismísima familia Golitsyn.

—Desde luego que podría ser peor. Podríamos estar pactando con una aristocracia terrateniente, antigua y de renombre, pero sofocada de deudas y sumida en profunda quiebra... como tu familia y la mía. —A pesar de la apatía que lo dominaba en cuerpo y alma, el tono de voz que su abuelo empleó, provocó que se erizara el vello de su cuerpo.

—De todas maneras, sabes tú que no hay peor humillación que una recientemente ennoblecida familia tártara. —Lilia insistía, a pesar de que, en primer lugar, ninguno de los tres estaría allí sin la aprobación que la mujer había terminado por dar al plan—. Anatoly Boldayev pudo haber borrado exitosamente todo rasgo de barbarie en su nombre y sus costumbres; puede también que aquel cargo como tesorero en Astracán, haya podido disparar la desmedida ambición que poseen aquellos, los de su clase. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ¿no es la sangre, y los orígenes de un hombre, los que determinan su corazón y su manera de actuar?

«Acabaremos todos en el mismo infierno —quiso responderle Yuri con la amargura cínica que empezaba a perfilar su carácter—. En el mismo infierno congelado.» En su imaginario, el infierno se veía como un elegante salón aristocrático durante una larguísima tarde de invierno.

—En efecto, mujer. —Yakov parecía poco dispuesto a poner en peligro la alianza. Había sido idea suya, el último recurso para remediar los años de patrimonio desperdiciado en apuestas de carreras de caballos y negocios arruinados. Desde la muerte de su padre, acaecida a sus seis años, Yuri había compartido techo con sus abuelos, y le tocó observar como éste arruinaba a su propia familia al tiempo que intentaba salvarla—. El cargo de tesorero que tiene Boldayev en Astracán y la enorme riqueza que reunió gracias a su comercio con los persas en el Caspio, le abrió las puertas de oro de la nobleza. Para un rico mercader como lo es él, el mejor uso que puede darle a su dinero, es crear redes que le permitan alcanzar sus objetivos.

—Casi puedo imaginarlos —comenzó Lilia—, esperando el cargo que los convirtiera en _nobleza,_ para abalanzarse luego con desesperación animal hacia las tierras otorgadas por el emperador y, por supuesto, los siervos. Son como sanguijuelas.

Aquel año, la vasta finca que la familia poseía en los alrededores de Moscú, contó con los brazos de nada más que catorce siervos. Una verdadera humillación, para una familia que descendía de tantos linajes nobiliarios de renombre; más aún, considerando que los nobles de tal nivel, superaban con creces el total de cien siervos. La cantidad de dependientes trabajando las tierras tenía una importancia mucho más que funcional; era el poder sobre un gran número de hombres vivos lo que entregaba el verdadero prestigio. No era casual, por tanto, que los comerciantes buscasen ingresar al círculo nobiliario para procurarse brazos que trabajasen su tierra y sirviesen en sus palacios.

—¿Acaso hace falta repetirlo? —cuestionó Yakov. A esas alturas, la exasperación estaba presente en ambos, y también en el mismo Yuri, que apretaba los labios con fuerza brutal—. Y no es eso lo peor, ¡¿crees que el hecho de que desciendan de los tártaros es algo menor?! Hace siglos, en tiempos de Kiev, sus hordas llegaron desde el mismísimo infierno para saquear _nuestras_ ciudades, destruir _nuestros_ recursos, y llevarse a _nuestros_ hombres y mujeres a servir como esclavos de su zar salvaje. ¿Por qué eso debería haber cambiado?

En el presente, los rusos podían sentir ya la satisfacción de obtener un dominio consistente sobre las tierras tártaras. Los valientes cosacos empujaban las fronteras hacia el sur, llevando la civilización a pueblos que nunca antes habían visto la luz. La resistencia de los nómades salvajes era aún un tema importante en la agenda del zar Nikolai, pero las noticias —en la mayoría de los casos demoradas— que llegaban a Moscú desde la ciudad fronteriza de Oremburgo, parecían más que favorables. Sin embargo, eso generaba ciertas inquietudes entre la antigua aristocracia rusa. Uno de los temas recurrentes en los salones, además de la precaria situación que estaba viviendo el gobierno de Louis-Philippe en Francia, era el cuestionamiento de las lealtades de aquellas familias de origen tártaro que habían amasado fortuna en las ciudades. La mayoría, llevaba ya nombre y costumbres rusas, pero para muchos, su corazón estaría siempre en las estepas salvajes e incultas.

—Ahora, pretenden olvidar todo aquello que alguna vez fueron, y escalar en la sociedad para acercarse a nuestro zar. Es un segundo intento de usurpación, ¿no crees? —coincidió su esposa.

—Absolutamente. Por desgracia, no nos queda otra puerta que tocar.

Verse forzado a reconocer aquello, era doloroso y humillante para el conde que, en su cabeza, era aún el poseedor de una inmensa riqueza; tanta, que podía incluso compartir su cena con los mismísimos Romanov. No dejaba de relatarle a Yuri, la vez que el zar Nikolai en persona lo alzó en brazos durante una cena de gala. El muchacho, desde luego no lo recordaba, pero su abuelo parecía muy empecinado en transformar aquel fragmento en el recuerdo más vívido de su niñez, reemplazando la infalible memoria que conservaba de los copos de nieve derritiéndose sobre su piel pálida, de los paseos en el bosque y de las cacerías que se llevaban a cabo en las fincas nobiliarias.

—Todo, hasta lo más mínimo, debe salir de acuerdo al plan. Si Boldayev y su hija rechazan a Yuri, nada quedará para nosotros.

De repente, su abuela consiguió que el joven reaccionara, al ponerlo violentamente en el centro de la discusión.

—¿Qué sucede si la chica me desagrada a mí? —Para el chico de veinte años, esa posibilidad se revelaba como la más factible. Criado como único hijo, se mostraba reacio a pasar tiempo con otras personas de su edad: en su niñez, porque no había tenido a nadie; y luego de superar la pubertad, todos los chicos y chicas de su edad parecían haber crecido para conformar a sus mayores, mientras que él, no conseguía soportar a ninguno de ellos.

—Querido, ¿crees que tu abuelo me agrada, y que yo le agrado a él? —La risa seca de Lilia, más que sus palabras, le dieron a la Yuri la respuesta que necesitaba.

Por primera vez, una sonrisa ladina se asomó en los labios finos de Yuri.

—Un poco, tal vez —aventuró.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió el viejo matrimonio, casi al unísono.

Yuri soltó una risa leve, que fácilmente pudo ser considerada como un bufido de hastío.

—Tolerar, difiere mucho de agradar —explicó Lilia con paciencia—. Aprender esa diferencia, es la parte crucial de madurar y pasar de la infancia a una próspera adultez.

El ritmo del carruaje disminuyó considerablemente cuando ingresó en un pisoteado camino de tierra que, tal como indicaba el letrero de madera apostado en el camino, conducía hacia la ciudad. A lo lejos, Yuri pudo atisbar una serie de edificios, que parecían multiplicarse a medida que el vehículo avanzaba hacia su destino. Pronto, se vieron rodeados de casas pequeñas de madera que parecían estar a punto de caerse a pedazos. Mujeres ataviadas con vestimenta tradicional salían a los porches acompañadas de niños muy pequeños o adolescentes desgarbados. Por la tarde, parecía no haber allí ningún hombre adulto; todos ellos debían de encontrarse pescando en los ríos tributarios del caudaloso Volga, y no regresarían hasta el anochecer.

Los rostros de asombro de los pobladores admiraban el elegante y sencillo carruaje como si fuera el evento más importante al que habían asistido en sus miserables y monótonas vidas. Yuri no los compadecía. Para apiadarse del lamentable estado de otra persona, era necesario llevar un estilo de vida mejor, pero estaba convencido de que no era el caso. Todos esos hombres que salían a pescar cada mañana al despuntar el alba, y regresaban al fin del día a sus hogares, eran tan presos como él. La sofocante sensación de angustia volvió a adueñarse de su alma, y de repente, sintió la urgente necesidad de arrojarse de aquel carruaje en movimiento y huir, alejarse de sus abuelos y de la vida que tenía destinada en el ejército o la administración.

El corazón de la ciudad presentaba un panorama casi opuesto a las menesterosas viviendas de los alrededores. La prosperidad que había otorgado el puerto a aquella ciudad estaba presente en cada uno de los palacios, en las calles perfectamente adoquinadas y en los fastuosos carruajes que circulaban por las avenidas principales. No tardó en decepcionarse cuando su abuelo le informó que no podría ver el mar ni siquiera desde el piso superior del más alto de los palacios de la ciudad. Al finalizar su largo viaje en Astracán, el río Volga se descomponía en una multitud de brazos más pequeños, que discurrían en un extenso delta hacia el mar Caspio. Parecía ser, en sí misma, una ciudad agobiante: el delta bloqueaba el puerto y evitaba que el mar besara las costas libremente; pero el mismo mar estaba también rodeado de tierra en todas direcciones. No había lugar alguno al que un alma desesperada pudiese huir.

Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente cuando el carruaje de detuvo, sin previo aviso, frente a un palacio de un suave color salmón. Se permitió estudiarlo con atención, intentando encontrar en él algo especial, algo que lo hiciera diferente a todos aquellos que había visitado en su vida. No lo consiguió.

—Tu tía Natalya estará extasiada al verte tan mayor. —La amargura de Lilia parecía haberse disipado por el momento. Desde luego, le agradaba visitar a su hermana tras años de estar separadas.

La princesa Natalya, tía abuela de Yuri, estaba casada desde hacía más de cincuenta años con un hombre originario de Astracán, que eventualmente terminó por ocupar el cargo de Vicealmirante a cargo de aquella parte de la flota imperial anclada en la ciudad. Meses atrás, Lilia se encargó de ponerse en contacto con ella para solicitarle asilo durante los días que ocuparan para la negociación con Anatoly Boldayev. La bondadosa mujer accedió; y por eso mismo, aquel lugar era la primera parada en su peregrinaje hacia una vida más próspera.

Tras los debidos formalismos con la princesa Natalya, ésta los dejó en completa libertad para instalarse en las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas. Antes de la cena, Yakov escribió una corta nota y la despachó en dirección al palacete de los Boldayev, para anunciar su llegada y acordar un encuentro lo más pronto posible. Su respuesta llegó al cabo de una hora, y con profundo pesar, el conde leyó la carta a su pequeña familia.

—Nos esperan con mucho entusiasmo —dedujo Lilia, sin sonreír siquiera.

Era tiempo de descansar, reponerse y preparase para la velada que Boldayev ofrecería en la tarde del día siguiente.

* * *

Cuando abandonaron el palacio de la princesa Natalya, el cielo empezaba ya a oscurecerse y las sombras se colaban entre los edificios monumentales. A pesar de la luz escasa, Yuri se acercó con avidez a la ventana cuando el carruaje pasó junto al Kremlin de la ciudad. Su majestuosidad no se acercaba ni un poco al de Moscú, pero las cúpulas color verde y oro parecían centellar bajo la viva luz de la luna. A sus pies, se extendía una vasta explanada adornada con jardines que, aún en otoño, presentaban arbustos recortados de forma cuadrangular.

La ciudad entera parecía desprender un aire de magnificencia que asombraría a cualquiera. Para alguien proveniente de Moscú, sin embargo, fácilmente podría considerarse un intento desesperado por convertirse en una joya del mar Caspio. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa Natalya, el cochero guió a los caballos hacia una calle amplia que conectaba con la explanada del Kremlin. En ella, los palacetes se apiñaban unos contra otros, y los carruajes se amontonaban en las diversas puertas principales.

—Naturalmente, todos ellos han hecho sus fortunas mediante la usura y el comercio —murmuró Yakov con un desdén ponzoñoso empapando su tono de voz.

Frente a ellos, se alzaba ya el palacio que pertenecía a la familia Boldayev. A simple vista, no parecía muy distinto de los demás. Aquella era una calle de mercaderes y burgueses, que ocupaban su tiempo haciendo prosperar el comercio de Astracán al tiempo que llenaban sus propias arcas.

—Vamos, vamos, apresúrate, Yuri —lo apuró Lilia mientras ponía un pie en el suelo adoquinado.

Yuri fue el último en descender, y se sintió un tanto aturdido cuando su abuela lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo con ella hacia el porche de la entrada. Yakov hizo sonar la campanilla y, casi como si alguien hubiese estado esperando detrás desde antes de su llegada, la puerta alta se abrió de par en par.

—Conde Feltsman, Princesa Baranovskaya; sean bienvenidos. —Un hombre bajito que vestía un traje elegante se ocupó recibirlos e indicarles el camino hacia la sala.

Por dentro, el palacete no mostraba escenarios esplendorosos como los grandes palacios principescos de San Petersburgo, pero todo parecía primorosamente dispuesto para agradar al ojo humano. El lugar estaba lleno de adornos costosos, y las alfombras y tapices persas parecían cubrir cada superficie inicialmente vacía.

La familia anfitriona aguardaba de pie en la sala. Se asemejaban a tres estoicas figuras de mármol rodeadas de un ambiente digno de la más alta nobleza provinciana. El primero en acercarse a los recién llegados fue el señor tesorero de Astracán, que se apresuró a ofrecerle su mano delgada a Yakov, quién la estrechó con una fuerza muy poco amable. No obstante, el hombre pareció no darse cuenta, porque sonreía aun cuando se acercó a besar la mano de la anciana princesa Lilia.

—Sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar. Espero, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que no hayan sufrido contratiempos en tan largo viaje.

—Descuida, ha sido tranquilo —respondió Yakov con voz queda.

Cuando la esposa del hombre se disponía a presentarse a sus invitados, el patriarca de la familia se abrió paso hasta plantarse frente a Yuri. Era un hombre de estatura promedio, pero que aun así resultaba escasa en comparación con la altura que había ganado Yuri en los últimos dos años. Tal como habían dicho sus abuelos, por más que intentase con todas sus fuerzas presentarse como ruso, los pérfidos rasgos tártaros se hacían visibles a simple vista. Sus cabellos entrecanos parecían haber sido efectivamente negros en su juventud; pero eran sus ojos, los que le daban a Yuri la certeza definitiva con respecto al origen del hombre. Eran pequeños, ligeramente rasgados y muy oscuros.

—¿Y este joven con apariencia de zarévich? —exclamó Anatoly con una sonrisa afectuosa. No parecía siquiera sospechar, que Yuri estaba mucho más lejos de un zarévich de lo que él creía—. Te pareces al hermano mayor de nuestro soberano, el difunto gran zar Aleksandr.

Que el hombre se llenara la boca de cumplidos hacia su persona, era algo que le desagradaba profundamente. Desde niño, Yuri profesaba una ferviente admiración hacia Aleksandr Romanov, aquel estratega brillante y líder certero que supo expulsar de Rusia a los ejércitos de Napoleón Bonaparte. Ser comparado con él, más que halagarlo, lo enfurecía en extremo.

—Mi nombre es Yuri, señor. —La voz ronca que salió de su garganta parecía expresar su repentino disgusto.

—Yuri, claro —repuso el hombre, intentando ocultar su aparente desliz.

—¡Tienes tal excelente porte! —Era su esposa la que se dirigía a él ahora—. Serás un maravilloso marido para mi hija, puedo verlo.

La señora estaba extasiada, balanceando su cuerpo grueso de un lado a otro, permitiendo que las faldas de su elegantísimo vestido se mecieran por encima de la rica alfombra. Una vez se hubo presentado ante Yuri como Yelena Igorevna, se apartó un momento para ir en busca de la muchacha que aguardaba detrás de sus padres, al amparo del anonimato. La tomó suavemente del hombro, dándole un sutil empujoncito para que pudiese acercarse a Yuri.

—Yuri Aleksiévich. —Se refirió a él remitiendo al nombre de su padre, así como sus abuelos probablemente lo habían presentado ante ella—. Conoce a mi querida hija, Nadezhda Anatolievna.

La aludida se le acercó con una firmeza poco vista en muchachas núbiles de su edad. Y sí que le costó a Yuri mantener la compostura al tenerla, de repente, tan cerca. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de inspeccionarla, porque ella le entregó su mano de inmediato, ofreciéndole también una sonrisa cargada de coquetería.

—Se supone que debes besarla... Yuri. —Sus labios formaban una relajada mueca de mofa. Se mostraba divertida ante el aturdimiento del joven.

Para no darle más de qué reírse, cogió la mano pálida y plantó un beso sobre el dorso. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se perdieron, inevitablemente, en los negros estanques de la chica. Era ella quién más parecía estar observando, evaluando; se lo decían sus ojos curiosos.

—Y así lo hice —respondió Yuri con una media sonrisa—. No deberías decirme qué hacer.

Nadezhda torció los labios con obstinación, pero terminó por rendirse y devolverle la sonrisa. Entonces, al apartarse, Yuri se tomó el tiempo de observarla con detenimiento. Alta y esbelta, la muchacha parecía tener apenas uno o dos años menos que él. Sus cabellos eran tan negros como los de su padre, pero largos y sedosos, recogidos mediante intricadas trenzas, en un moño detrás de su nuca. Las hebras sueltas que caían sobre su rostro presentaban un notorio contraste con su piel, blanca como la nieve, pero no tanto como la de Yuri. Lo que más hizo a la inusitada reacción favorable del chico fue, sin lugar a dudas, su sonrisa, elemento esencial de su rostro vivaz, enmarcado por un contorno fino y unas orejas un tanto más grandes de lo normal. No hacían otra cosa que sumar a su encanto. Raras veces se había dejado dominar por los encantos de una muchacha; aquella, tal vez no sería una de sus excepciones, pero sí que sabía reconocer la belleza en los demás.

Y la señorita Boldayeva, era sin lugar a dudas muy hermosa.

A pesar de sus claras intenciones y por más que sus ansias estallaran al ver lo bien que parecía haber resultado la primera impresión entre los dos jóvenes, sus padres y abuelos se vieron forzados a interrumpir la escena. Guiados por el señor tesorero, las dos familias tomaron asiento en los sofás de terciopelo dispuestos a ambos lados de la mesa de la sala: Feltsman por un lado, y Boldayev por el otro.

—¿Qué noticias traen desde Moscú? —comenzó el padre, para romper el hielo.

Yakov y Lilia agradecían que aquel mercader tártaro devenido en un intento de aristócrata ruso comprendiera que, para la alta nobleza, entrar de lleno a hablar de negocios denotaba una falta de modales casi insultante. Sólo los burgueses podían darse la libertad de ser tan poco decorosos.

—Afortunadamente, Moscú duerme tranquila todas las noches —respondió Yakov. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no elevar el tono de voz, por evitar cualquier gesto que pudiese ser tomado como ofensa por el otro hombre. No podía permitir que sus planes, tan minuciosamente trazados, se tambaleasen en ese momento. La fortuna material elevaba el ego de un hombre considerablemente, más aún, si provenía de una familia de origen incierto—. La que sí fue tema de conversación durante los últimos meses, es París.

—París. —Yelena Igorevna abrió considerablemente los ojos. A Yuri le costaba creer que se tratase de una reacción de sorpresa—. Siempre es París.

—En efecto, el ocaso definitivo parece estar llegando para los Borbones —señaló Lilia, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Parecía terriblemente agobiada por la situación. Y cómo no estarlo. Tras el asesinato de Louis XVI, la situación de los monarcas de occidente parecía estar encaminándose de manera vertiginosa hacia un desastre inevitable. Rusia sufrió sus efectos con el avance de Bonaparte, y luego de eso, con el levantamiento que su actual zar consiguió reprimir exitosamente. El orden logró restaurarse pero, ¿cuánto más tiempo les quedaría como meros espectadores del teatro del horror que mostraba occidente, antes de convertirse también ellos en protagonistas?—. Los orleanistas se han mostrado igual de incompetentes ante el avance liberal. La monarquía de Louis-Philippe ha nacido ya agangrenada por una constitución que hasta él mismo parece aceptar.

—Una constitución... —murmuró Anatoly con semblante abatido. Se sentía tan parte de la alta sociedad como aquellos que tenía en frente—. Nada más que el principio del fin.

Ningún aristócrata en Rusia podía evitar temblar también ante la situación de los franceses. Cuando el caos acechaba desde abajo, todos los privilegiados de Europa parecían más que dispuestos a unirse en una misma causa, olvidando las guerras del pasado y las afrentas personales entre nobles y monarcas.

—En Moscú, llaman a Louis-Philippe el _Rey de las barricadas_ —comentó Lilia—. No se puede esperar mucho más de un hombre que no ha sido escogido por Dios, sino por los mismos burgueses, para beneficiarse ellos mismos en sus pérfidos negocios.

La sala se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Anatoly se quedó estático, sin saber qué decir con respecto a las acusaciones de la princesa Lilia sobre aquellos que hacían sus fortunas en lugar de heredarlas. Yuri no supo dilucidar si se sentía ofendido, o si simplemente esperaba a que Lilia continuara con su queja, como si ya se hubiese asimilado por completo a la manera en que la aristocracia pensaba y veía el mundo.

—La idea de que el _pueblo_ puede deponer u entronizar a un Rey ha estado muy en boga en la Francia de las últimas décadas... en especial desde... ya sabes, el _desastre_. —La mesura de Lilia le permitió remediar la situación a la perfección—. Es una ideología peligrosísima para la gente de bien.

Los ojos intrépidos de Nadezhda no dejaban de buscar los de Yuri de una manera casi indecente. De vez en cuando, el muchacho le regalaba alguna que otra mirada intensa, sin dejar de prestar atención a la plática de los mayores, que a la chica parecía interesarle muy poco.

—¿Cree usted que así pudo haber terminado Rusia si Konstantín ascendía al trono en aquel diciembre? Por su ideología, quiero decir... —cuestionó Yelena con una ingenuidad palpable.

—Es probable, pero no seguro. —Las mujeres parecían haber ya acaparado de manera decisiva la tarea de ponerse al día mutuamente—. Verás, Rusia no es como Francia, o Inglaterra... Aquí, todos aquellos que allí funcionaron como fuerza de choque para los pérfidos liberales, no han siquiera salido de los campos. En occidente, los desposeídos abarrotan las ciudades y las ennegrecen; le creen a cualquier hombre que llegue y les enseñe que su miseria tiene un culpable, al que deben dirigir toda su violencia. En Rusia, la mayoría de ellos está aún bien sujeta a la tierra y concentrada en su labor.

Un verdadero alivio.

—No todos —señaló Anatoly, notablemente apenado por ser él quién destruyera el optimismo de la princesa—. Algunos de ellos, que han sido desposeídos de toda la vida, parecen propensos a ocasionar problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de noticias llegan a Astracán?

—Me pregunto yo, ¿qué tipo de noticias llegan a Moscú? Han pasado ya años, ¿nunca oyeron hablar de la situación que se vive en la frontera?

Mientras los nómades de las estepas no se organizaran de la misma forma que hacía seis siglos, Moscú no tenía nada que temer. La única empresa oriental que interesaba a los nobles del norte, era aquella que buscaba garantizar el control comercial sobre Estambul.

—Noticias de Oremburgo. —Anatoly alzó una mano, un gesto que denotaba su propia incertidumbre. Se limitaría meramente a reproducir aquello que llegaba del puesto avanzada ubicado a orillas del río Ural, en la Siberia Occidental—. Un hombre llamado Kenesary Kasymov resiste hace casi diez años. Durante los dos últimos, se concentró en Semirechia. Su rebelión, es la más masiva que los cosacos de Oremburgo han tenido que enfrentar hasta el momento, o eso dicen todos. El zar Nikolai parece estar enormemente preocupado; ha enviado delegados a la frontera para doblegar los esfuerzos.

—Esos territorios han estado bajo nuestro dominio hace ya más de un siglo, y las rebeliones previas, han sido sofocadas también. —Yakov fue el primero de los presentes en restarle importancia. Era bien sabido que domesticar a un nómade era un proceso largo y difícil, pero no imposible. Eventualmente, Rusia triunfaría por última vez y para siempre—. Sería verdaderamente preocupante si esos hombres cabalgaran hasta San Petersburgo y construyeran barricadas.

Todos rieron, menos Yuri.

De una pequeña puerta en el fondo de la sala, salieron dos criadas cargando cada una bandeja de plata. En silencio, las dispusieron sobre la mesa y sirvieron té en tazas pequeñas de porcelana china, a todos los presentes. Cuando llegó el turno de los dos jóvenes, Yelena alzó la mano para detener a la más anciana de ambas.

—No —dijo con simpleza. Dirigió su mirada a su hija y a Yuri, los únicos que no se habían movido del sofá para coger una taza—. Entraremos ahora en discusiones que poco les atañen —comenzó, con una sonrisa suspicaz adornando su terso rostro—, ¿por qué no se dirigen, juntos, a disfrutar de una cabalgata nocturna por la ciudad? Nadezhda, muéstrale a Yuri la orilla del Volga.

«Ya la conozco demasiado bien —pensó Yuri con hastío.» Sin embargo, no le disgustaba del todo pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su nueva prometida.

Ya de pie, la chica tiró de la manga de su abrigo ribeteado en piel y lo guió hacia la entrada. Antes de salir, se hizo con una capa de pieles, la cual echó encima de su largo vestido color crema.

—¿Vas a cabalgar con eso? —Yuri estaba más que azorado.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió ella con picardía—. Tengo muchos, muchos más. ¡Ven conmigo, Yuri!

Una vez estuvieron afuera, Nadezhda no mostró pudor alguno al tomarlo de la mano. Yuri no pudo, ni quiso, resistirse. Se limitó a seguirla con cautela, por un estrecho pasillo oscuro que se extendía desde la entrada hasta el fondo de la casa.

—Las caballerizas —anunció la joven.

En efecto, el inconfundible olor del estiércol de caballo no tardó en impregnar sus fosas nasales. Tan disgustado se encontraba, que tuvo que soltar la mano de la chica para cubrirse la nariz con los dedos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Nadezhda, ¿hay algo que se le ofrezca? —Una voz grave proveniente del fondo de las caballerizas alcanzó los oídos de Yuri. Lo recorrió por completo como un torbellino extraño, despertando su ya de por sí avispada curiosidad. Al instante, supo que aquel hombre no era ruso y que tampoco estaba interesado en actuar como uno. Por la forma tosca en que las palabras salían de su boca, parecía más bien, que había aprendido a hablar ruso a los golpes.

—Dos caballos —ordenó la chica, acentuando de manera deliberada su pronunciación perfecta, digna de los salones de los palacios de San Petersburgo.

Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por asimilarse al elegante joven aristócrata que la acompañaba, a la vez que dejaba clara su diferencia con el mozo de cuadras tártaro al cual se dirigía. De esa forma, Yuri descubrió dónde residían las lealtades de la baja nobleza de origen salvaje. Al fin y al cabo, todo ser humano parecía olvidar sus orígenes una vez que vestía de seda y se paseaba por elegantes salones.

¿Acaso era Yuri el único que a veces deseaba deshacerse de todo eso?

Al amparo de su propio silencio, un joven de hombros anchos surgió de la oscuridad. Yuri hizo un enorme esfuerzo por obtener al menos un fugaz vistazo de su rostro, iluminado apenas por la escasa luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta. Pudo atisbar que llevaba la cabeza cubierta con un pesado gorro de piel que le oscurecía la mirada penetrante. No pudo ver más de él mientras preparaba los caballos en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra más; tal vez, para no ser humillado nuevamente. Sin embargo, observó su silueta difusa con detenimiento, hasta que llegó su turno de montar y Nadezhda lo llamó para que la siguiera.

Nunca, jamás en su vida, había Yuri prestado tanta atención a un siervo. Eran todos ellos propiedad plena de quién controlase la finca, meros peones a los que sus abuelos sólo se esforzaban por conservar debido al alto costo que les supondría reponerlos en caso de que murieran. Recordaba aún la tragedia que supuso la muerte de un anciano por la cólera, el año anterior. Por lo demás, Yakov y Lilia eran amos muy estrictos, que alimentaban a sus caballos mejor que a sus siervos. Formar parte de alguno de los catorce niveles de la Tabla de Rangos de Pyotr el Grande, suponía obtener, ya fuera de manera hereditaria o vitalicia, el poder de castigar a otros seres humanos si no hacían bien su trabajo.

Lejos de ser un defensor de la libertad de los siervos, el muchacho jamás había reparado en alguno de ellos de la misma forma en la que lo hacía ahora con aquel misterioso desdichado. En su semblante oscuro, en sus ojos cansados y su boca apretada, podía leer una historia que ansiaba ser contada.

—Vamos, Yuri —lo apremió la joven Boldayeva—; nos estarán esperando para la cena. No podemos permitirnos desperdiciar el tiempo.

Salieron de las caballerizas a un trote regular, esquivando con destreza a los escasos transeúntes que recorrían las calles tras la puesta de sol. Nadie parecía molestarse al ver a una pareja de chicos intrépidos disfrutando de la cúspide de su juventud. El noble porte y las prendas finas que ambos vestían los hacía casi inmunes a las quejas de aquellos que se veían obligados a apartarse violentamente para no ser arrollados por los caballos. Lo tenían todo permitido.

Durante la corta travesía, Yuri se descubrió a sí mismo sintiéndose capaz de tocar la libertad con la punta de los dedos, de sonreír con ganas y dejarse llevar por las emociones mezcladas que comenzaban a anidarse en su pecho. Nadezhda cabalgaba como un demonio, y a Yuri le costaba seguirle el ritmo, pero era eso precisamente lo que provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Se deleitaba con la risa fuerte de la joven, con los cabellos largos que, librados ya de su moño, se mecían libremente contra sus hombros menudos. De vez en cuando, siempre que lograba alcanzarla, la miraba de reojo y captaba su sonrisa; y él, casi perdido, no podía hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de disminuir la velocidad frenética antes de ingresar por el estrecho pasillo de las caballerizas. Las respiraciones agitadas y los suspiros invadían el pequeño y oloroso reciento, pero ambos podían sentir su corazón rebosante de dicha.

El primero en bajarse del caballo fue Yuri, pero al instante, la chica hizo lo mismo. Llevaba aún los delicados zapatos que su madre le había hecho vestir aquella tarde, para la cena.

—Dios, ¿Cómo has hecho para cabalgar con eso? —musitó Yuri con admiración, apenas sus ojos advirtieron el detalle.

—Suelo hacerlo —respondió ella con la altanería digna de una zarevna. Poco dispuesta a perder más tiempo, se acercó a Yuri y lo tomó descaradamente por las solapas de su abrigo—. No podía esperar a ponerme las botas de montar, ¿sabes? —Los jadeos de agotamiento que ella dejaba escapar de sus labios entreabiertos eran casi una provocación para el joven.

Había muchas cosas, también, para las que Yuri no podía esperar. Tal vez, si tenía que casarse por mandato de sus abuelos, Nadezhda era una opción más que adecuada. Apenas consciente de su accionar, deslizó sus dedos por sus suaves cabellos alborotados, atrapando una de sus trenzas entre el índice y el dedo medio. En efecto, sus hebras parecían estar hechas de seda, y sus ojos, de la obsidiana más brillante del mundo entero.

Como poseídos por una fuerza extraña sus cuerpos se acercaron más aún; la joven se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y cerró sus ojos de espesas pestañas. Yuri, maravillado, posó sus manos calientes en las mejillas de su prometida y, con una sutileza casi desconocida para él, dirigió su rostro delicado hacia el suyo.

Pero sus labios no tuvieron el placer de besar los ajenos. Resultó ser apenas un roce, torpe y extremadamente casto, sobre la comisura de su boca. Reacio a darse por vencido, la rodeó por la cintura y se tomó la libertad de acariciar su blanco cuello con sus labios, admirando, encantado, el aroma a lirio que desprendían su piel y sus cabellos. Entre risas, Nadezhda consiguió zafarse y presionó ambas manos contra su pecho.

—¡No! —exclamó, con la voz atravesada por su risa de plata—. No voy a darte nada de mí hasta que estemos casados. —Le guiñó el ojo y se apartó de él con un descaro casi insultante.

—Ya me has puesto ansioso. —En vano, intentó darle una última caricia, a la cual la joven solo respondió apartándose de él y girando sobre sus talones.

—Descuida, no tendrás que esperar demasiado.

La promesa de la muchacha bastó para alborotarle los sentidos, como si volviera a tener diecisiete y se encontrara frente a la primera dama que consiguió remover algo en su corazón dormido. Su nombre, y el efímero pasado vivido junto a ella, eran ya parte de su memoria fragmentaria y selectiva, pero no olvidaría jamás aquella sensación de éxtasis que acompañaba cada beso escondido, cada caricia en alguna zona prohibida de sus cuerpos... Con el tiempo, aprendió a controlar sus ansias juveniles y a ocultar sus caprichos detrás de una eterna mueca de descontento. Desde entonces y hasta ese momento, nadie había llegado a despertar siquiera un indicio de chispa en su alma apresada.

El sobresalto los separó a ambos de manera definitiva. Al abrirse la puerta, Nadezhda soltó una exclamación y se apartó de un salto del joven, que se aferraba a su mano con insistencia. La soltó también, pero no se atrevió a moverse de la pared de ladrillo contra la que apoyaba su espalda.

Junto a la entrada, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite que colgaba de la pared, estaba el joven mozo de cuadras. En su mano derecha portaba un saco lleno de lo que parecía ser heno; y en la otra, un cuenco de hierro con apariencia oxidada. Su semblante no mostraba ni un ápice de sorpresa. Más bien, no mostraba nada. Nada.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó Nadezhda con enfado. De repente, la coqueta e interesante jovencita parecía haber sido reemplazada por otra idéntica, pero que en carácter, poco se parecía al común de las demás—. ¡No puedes estar aquí por la noche, palafrenero!

—Mi señora, yo duermo aquí, ¿recuerda? —El joven alzó la bolsa que cargaba, para mostrársela. La calma con la que respondía, como si aquella situación fuese algo cotidiano en su vida, hizo que el corazón de Yuri se estrujara de manera atroz.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estabas? ¿A dónde habías ido? ¡Debías de haber estado aquí todo este tiempo, para ocuparte de los caballos a nuestro regreso! ¿No comprendes acaso, en qué consiste tu tarea? ¿Ni siquiera tras diez años de encargarte de ello?

La escena parecía casi ridícula. A pesar de su escasa estatura, el muchacho tártaro fácilmente superaba a la chica por una cabeza. Sin embargo, esto no le impedía a Boldayeva plantarse con derecho y desdén frente al siervo de su padre.

—No son esos asuntos que deba discutir con la hija de mi señor. —Apartó a la joven con su mano ruda, y siguió su camino hacia el fondo del recinto, ignorando por completo al chico rubio que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con una curiosidad avasalladora.

Sin siquiera esperar órdenes, se aproximó a los caballos y empezó a hacer su labor en silencio, despojándolos de sus bridas y monturas con parsimonia casi cariñosa. Nadezhda propinó una patada furiosa al suelo recubierto de paja, y hubiese estallado una vez más contra el pobre palafrenero, de no ser porque una segunda presencia la requirió desde la entrada del pasillo.

—Yuri —lo llamó con apremio—, mi madre quiere verme con urgencia antes de la cena. —Antes de verse obligada a abandonar el lugar, únicamente consiguió gritarle que no se demorara demasiado, que no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Pero Yuri tenía un motivo, un motivo que lo miraba con una desconfianza desconcertante, sentado sobre el saco de heno que había arrastrado hacia allí dentro. El recuerdo amargo de su prometida Nadezhda maltratando al joven mozo de cuadras atravesaba su consciencia, y se hundía como un puñal en su estómago. El estómago, allí donde solían depositarse todos los desagrados y decepciones. No era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, no; pero sí que nunca antes había sentido desprecio por lo que momentos antes hacía temblar su corazón.

—¿Por qué no... vas? —preguntó con su voz ronca y su ruso quebrado.

Le costó entender que su acompañante le hablaba a él, aun cuando era la única persona en la habitación, aun cuando era por él que se había quedado allí de pie, anonadado ante el comportamiento de Nadezhda.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Jamás pudo ver con agrado a aquellos que respondían a una pregunta con otro interrogante, pero fueron esas las primeras palabras que se desprendieron de sus labios.

Como respuesta, desde la oscuridad que envolvía el fondo de la caballeriza, recibió tan solo el ruido metálico de una cucharilla rasgando un cuenco poco profundo. El joven devoraba su cena con una rapidez avivada por el hambre, pero parecía detenerse de a ratos, consciente de que, si lo hacía, la comida le duraría un poco más.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Yuri parecía reacio a irse, a dejarlo allí solo. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes, parecía existir otro mundo, un mundo donde la fastuosa cena que lo esperaba en el palacete podía esperar un poco más—. Dime que no has olvidado tu nombre...

Del otro lado, oyó aquel penoso sonido del metal contra metal; se tornaba cada vez más lento y pausado, a medida que la comida empezaba a acabarse. Cuando el ruido cesó, el joven seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Fue la última pregunta que Yuri se atrevió a formular, ya con la voz temblorosa y el frío calando profundo en su alma.

Otra vez, no obtuvo más respuesta que la respiración tranquila del chico, al que ya apenas podía ver. Con el dolor de la derrota, se puso de pie en silencio. Las briznas de paja crujieron debajo de sus botas, y susurraron con cada uno de los pasos que dio en dirección a la puerta.

—Soy Otabek. —La tan esperada respuesta, lo obligó a detenerse y voltearse a mirar en dirección del rinconcito oscuro donde se agazapaba el otro joven—. Yo traba... No, sirvo aquí. Vengo de... muy lejos.

Así, _Otabek_ respondió a sus preguntas una por una, esforzándose al máximo por lograr que su ruso incompleto sonara comprensible para los desacostumbrados oídos del distinguido noble que lo observaba. Para la ingenua concepción que el joven siervo tenía del mundo de los rusos, el chico alto y delgado podía ser el hijo del zar en persona, pero para él, sería siempre aquel que no le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

—Otabek —repitió Yuri al instante, apropiándose del nombre extranjero, pronunciándolo en su lengua para conseguir asimilarlo—. Yo soy Yuri. —No había necesidad de mencionar el patronímico que lo identificada como hijo de su padre, ni tampoco el apellido de su abuelo, que aún podía hacer eco en los salones de las grandes capitales. Pero no le haría ningún eco a Otabek. Para él, Yuri quería ser sólo Yuri.

—Lo sé —musitó el otro—. Ella te llamó así.

—De ninguna manera hubiese dejado que ella te presentara ante mí. Quise mostrarme por mí mismo frente a ti. —Hizo una prolongada pausa, durante la cual se permitió mirar a su alrededor, reconocer aquel sofocante espacio como el lugar donde Otabek trabajaba, comía y dormía, haciéndolo protagonista de una existencia lamentable—. Dime, Otabek, ¿qué es lo que te mantiene vivo en este sitio?

En primera instancia, recibió el sonido de un cuerpo acomodándose sobre una superficie blanda, demasiado incómoda para tratarse de una cama. Luego, una palabra que retumbó dentro de las paredes de su cráneo, y lo dejó pensando aquella noche.

—Esperanza.

* * *

La salida del sol por la mañana auguraba un día brillante para todos los habitantes de Astracán. Rayos de luz bañaban el pavimento y acariciaban los rostros pálidos de los hombres y mujeres que recorrían las calles para cumplir con sus labores diarias. Yuri no fue la excepción.

Despidió a sus abuelos con la excusa de ir a vagar por ahí con curiosidad ingenua. En parte, era cierto; sólo que no mencionaría luego su paso por el mercado de comestibles. Allí, en uno de los tantos puestitos que se asomaban hacia la calle, los panes se amontonaban con aparente descuido. Cada uno de ellos, no obstante, exhibía dibujos de flores diversas, mostrando el amor que había sido volcado en cada uno de ellos. Eligió uno redondo, el más grande que pudo encontrar. Amarronado, con corteza crujiente, corazón caliente y nueces que lo hacían ver aún más sustancioso. Pagó el precio acordado a la puestera, una mujer anciana cubierta con tela de pies a cabeza que envolvió el pan en un paño de lino.

—Así conservará mejor el calor —le informó.

La reunión de aquel día en casa de los Boldayev sucedió en la hora del almuerzo, durante el cual los cuatro adultos se explayaron largamente sobre temas que preocupaban a todos, como el comercio con los persas, y la política en Estambul con respecto al kanato de Crimea. Cuando el caviar desapareció de sus platos y las copas de vino se vaciaron, los señores Feltsman y Boldayev despidieron una vez más a los muchachos. En otras circunstancias, tal vez siendo un tanto más joven, Yuri se hubiese plantado frente a ellos para montar una escena y demandar su participación. No le tenían sin cuidado los asuntos relacionados con su vida futura, pero aquel día, tenía otros planes.

Para fortuna suya, Yelena Igorevna envió a su hija a visitar al sastre para ajustar los detalles del encargo que necesitaban: un magnífico vestido de bodas.

Yuri, que durante todo el día se había estado mostrando reacio a quitarse el abrigo —para sorpresa y horror de Boldayev—, se dirigió a paso vivo a las caballerizas. Cuando atravesaba el pasillo, por fin pudo revelar el fardito de tela que encubría el delicioso pan de la mañana.

El mozo de cuadras no detuvo su labor ni siquiera cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yuri. De día, el sol entraba por las rendijas del techo e iluminaba la habitación de luz natural. Ahora, Yuri podía verlo con claridad, y reconocer sus rasgos con mayor precisión. Sin embargo, Otabek mantenía la cabeza gacha, concentrándose en el pilón de paja que removía con el viejo rastrillo oxidado.

—Yuri —mencionó por fin, entre barridas ajetreadas—. ¿De nuevo aquí?

Su cuestionamiento, fue para Yuri el perfecto pie para ingresar en el recinto con aire altanero y triunfal. Con mucho cuidado de no pisar donde no debía para evitar malograr su trabajo, se acercó a Otabek hasta quedar plantado a su lado. Se sentía como si volviese a ser el jovencito de quince años que, cada vez que hacía algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, elegía mantenerse en silencio hasta que alguien lo notara.

—Pensé que estarías almorzando —confesó.

—¿Almorzando? —Dejó escapar una risa seca y negó con la cabeza—. Como un cuenco de avena por la noche. Nada más. No soy un príncipe.

—Yo tampoco soy un príncipe —se apresuró a replicar Yuri con desagrado. Cansado de esperar la respuesta que estaba buscando se plantó frente a Otabek y le arrancó el rastrillo de las manos. Hizo caso omiso a la mirada de profunda confusión que éste le lanzó y, en un rapto impulsivo, le tomó la mano casi con violencia y colocó sobre ella la pesada hogaza de pan—. Creo que... ya no está tan caliente como en la mañana. Lo siento por eso. —Escupió las palabras, desviando sus ojos en dirección al suelo.

En silencio, Otabek retiró el paño que envolvía el pan, y Yuri fue testigo directo de cómo sus labios formaban una línea recta. Los ojos estaban perdidos en la corteza quebradiza, que dejaba entrever unas cuantas nueces. El desconcierto se apoderó de su sentir; no podría comprender por qué aquel desconocido ponía tanta comida en sus manos, o por qué de repente se preocupaba por su bienestar físico y emocional. Nadie más que su familia lo había hecho, y de eso, hacía ya tanto tiempo... El aroma de la levadura tibia se coló en sus fosas nasales... y recordó. Recordó la calidez de antaño. Quiso echarse a llorar, como el niño pequeño de doce años que no había tenido oportunidad de ser desde entonces; quiso abrazar a aquel muchacho y agradecerle, desde el fondo de su alma marchita, por obsequiarle la promesa de una noche sin sueños terribles provocados por el hambre. Sin embargo, sus labios sólo fueron capaces de formular la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza:

—¿Por qué? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué me entregas esto?

—Porque presumí que, tal vez, te hubieses quedado con algo de hambre la noche anterior.

Sus miradas inevitablemente se cruzaron. A pesar de que la expresión estoica y sufrida de Otabek dejara entrever muy poco, sus ojos eran un infalible canal de expresión. Negros como la noche misma, despedían un destello acuoso, como si su dueño luchase por no derramar una lágrima allí mismo. Yuri jamás había sido bueno en consolar a otras personas, pero se dijo que, si sucedía, sólo se dispondría a brindarle su hombro como si fuesen hermanos. No era el Otabek adulto quién lo miraba, sino el niño apaleado que alguna vez parecía haber sido; un niño asustado que no podía comprender por qué alguien reparaba en él después de tanto.

Fue entonces que Yuri notó que uno de sus muy marcados pómulos estaba amoratado y levemente hinchado en torno a lo que parecía ser un corte pequeño, pero profundo. Eligió no decir nada, a razón de no forzarlo a revivir un momento doloroso y humillante, pero en su fuero interno, la rabia ardía con fuerza brutal. Sentía, de repente, las ganas de hacerle lo mismo a cada uno de los Boldayev, inclusive a Nadezhda; especialmente a Nadezhda. Si algo no sucedía en su finca familiar —aunque tal vez por una cuestión de cuidar los brazos escasos que la componían—, era el abuso físico contra los siervos.

—Compártelo conmigo —dijo entonces Otabek—. Es mi único pedido.

—No... No puedo. —La sola idea de quitarle algo de comida a Otabek le parecía el más vil de los actos—. No tienes que comerlo todo ahora, ¿sabes?

—Yuri. —Recompuso el semblante severo que tantas veces le había visto a su padre cuando se enfadaba con él y sus hermanos menores. Su padre, ¿dónde estaría él ahora? — En mi tierra, consideraríamos un insulto que alguien se negara a compartir los alimentos.

Incapaz de negarse, Yuri tomó asiento a un lado de Otabek, sobre un compacto rectángulo de paja. Estaba convencido de que si sus abuelos lo encontrasen allí, comiendo junto a un sirviente, perderían la cabeza y lo sacarían arrastrándose de las mugrientas caballerizas. Que lo hicieran.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri, Otabek partió la hogaza de pan en dos, con sumo cuidado de que las dos mitades resultaran exactamente iguales. Rememoraba aquellas veces que su padre no se encontraba en la yurta, y él, como hombre responsable de su familia a la corta edad de once años, tomaba el relevo a su progenitor y asumía la tarea de repartir equitativamente los alimentos entre su madre y sus hermanos más pequeños.

—Otabek, no... No puedo permitir eso. Comeré contigo, pero quédate con el resto. Es lo único que te pido a cambio.

—En el _aul_ dónde nací, todo aquello que mi padre y mis tíos cazaban, era repartido de manera igualitaria, entre hombres, viudas y niños —explicó Otabek con una paciencia inagotable—. Pero si es ese tu deseo, yo elijo respetarlo.

Yuri sólo asintió y procedió a separar un trocito pequeño del resto, que devolvió a Otabek.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Repitió la pregunta de la noche anterior, sabiendo que, esa vez, Otabek se mostraría más dispuesto a comunicarse con él—. Eres tártaro, ¿verdad?

Otabek se apresuró a negar con la cabeza de manera muy tajante.

—No, no tártaro. —Sus cejas se juntaron cerca del nacimiento de su nariz, un gesto que denotaba desagrado y confusión—. Kazajo.

Al oír aquel nuevo vocablo, Yuri se dispuso a hacer memoria. Estaba seguro que, alguna vez en su vida, lo había escuchado de boca de alguien más, pero no era una palabra que pudiese asociar fácilmente a un pueblo.

—Hablas como si fueses nómade —le dijo, por no decir _salvaje—. Debes_ de ser tártaro.

—¿Qué no aprenden nada en sus palacios? —Otabek no necesitaba elevar demasiado su tono de voz para expresar su enfado con efectividad.

—Aprendemos que Tartaria se encuentra al sur de las Rusias, y eso es todo. —Tuvo la cortesía y sensibilidad suficientes para no mencionar las violentas campañas que generales y cosacos llevaban a cabo, desde Oremburgo, contra la estepa tártara. Era un tema que poco le importaba, pero hasta el momento, cada victoria conseguida en el sur lo hacía sentir un inmenso orgullo por su zar—. Y en Tartaria, deben de habitar los tártaros. Si luego cada uno de los grupos lleva un nombre distinto, yo ya no lo sé —remató con inocencia vil.

—¿Quieres saber cómo mi pueblo llama a los rusos? —le cortó Otabek, antes de dar una gran mordida a su hogaza de pan.

Con la boca demasiado ocupada en masticar, Yuri asintió con completa despreocupación.

—Sanguijuelas —respondió—. Los sin sangre. Los sin alma. Si luego cada uno de ellos es distinto, yo ya no lo sé... —repitió una a una las palabras de Yuri.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, hasta el punto de que sólo se oían los ruidos de sus bocas al masticar y los relinchos suaves de los caballos que reposaban a escasos metros de ambos. Yuri fue el primero en terminar su comida, pero luego Otabek también dejó de comer, para colocar los restos del delicioso pan en el paño y envolver todo con cuidado. La tarea le llevó unos cortos instantes, que a Yuri se le hicieron eternos. No sabía cómo responder a la manera en que Otabek se había referido a su nación y a su gente; se veía atrapado entre su orgullo, y el respeto que le profesaba a aquel chico.

—No hablo de manera infundada —comenzó Otabek con voz trémula—. Desde que arribé aquí a los doce años, he conocido muchos rusos, muchos. Pero ninguno de ellos me ha tratado como tú a mi hoy, Yuri. Supongo que aprendí... que no todas las personas son malvadas, sólo por lucir, vestir y hablar como mis captores.

—También yo aprendí algo hoy —respondió un muy animado Yuri—. No todos los tártaros son iguales, algunos se llaman a sí mismos kazajos.

—No somos tártaros, sólo kazajos —corrigió Otabek con firmeza. Sin embargo, aflojó su rudeza con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Como sea!

—Lo que a mí me quedó por comprender... —Otabek nuevamente se internaba en territorios desconocidos—, es por qué has sido tan bueno conmigo.

La pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, pero más aún lo hizo la respuesta, que parecía tener ya en la punta de la lengua.

—Porque eres como un águila esteparia —murmuró Yuri con decisión—. Un águila con el ala rota.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron, uno atrás del otro con una lentitud tortuosa. Yakov y Lilia se encontraban a almorzar o cenar con los Boldayev, acompañados de Yuri y Nadezhda, que ya apenas se dirigían la palabra. Nadie parecía notar ese detalle más que ellos; los mayores, extremadamente satisfechos por los acuerdos a los que parecían ir llegando, se alejaban cada vez más de lo que los jóvenes deseaban. Todas las noches, al regresar al palacio de la princesa Natalya, Lilia y Yakov comentaban ante Yuri los arreglos que habían hecho aquel día, sin dejar de lado, por supuesto, los reproches constantes contra la familia Boldayev, aquellos que sólo podían permitirse a puertas cerradas, lejos de oídos curiosos. La dote de Nadezhda parecía ser cuantiosa, digna de una muchacha perteneciente a la nobleza hereditaria, el rango que los Boldayev pretendían alcanzar. Con la chica, Yuri recibiría dos fincas cercanas al fértil delta del Volga, veinte siervos para trabajarlas y una escandalosa cantidad de tapices persas.

Pero el joven nunca había estado menos interesado en alguien como lo estaba en ese momento por Nadezhda. Acompañaba a sus abuelos como una sombra fiel, pero apenas tenía la oportunidad, se escabullía a los establos para llevarle algo de comida a Otabek, y hablar incansablemente sobre las cosas que agradaban e inquietaban a ambos. Por su parte, agradecía que la madre de su prometida hubiese decidido tan tajantemente que dejarlos estar solos antes de la boda sólo causaría una catástrofe.

La única catástrofe que Yuri veía en el horizonte de su vida, era precisamente, tener que casarse con Nadezhda.

Al séptimo día de negociaciones, y una vez que se hubo librado de la merienda de aquella tarde, Yuri se dejó guiar hacia las caballerizas para visitar a su nuevo amigo. Al instante de ingresar, comprendió que ese día no era como los demás. Algo había trastocado el mundo monótono que Otabek había creado para él en ese rinconcito de la casa.

Por primera vez, Yuri no lo encontró de pie con alguna herramienta en sus manos. Estaba recostado en el suelo, sosteniendo entre sus manos a un potrillo que apenas tenía el tamaño de un perro flacucho. El animalito no dejaba de moverse, y Otabek, con su paciencia infinita, acariciaba sus crines apelmazadas y lavaba su cuerpo para quitarle los restos de placenta que el nacimiento le había dejado.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, decidido a guardar esa escena en su retina. Le conmovía el cariño paternal que el muchacho obsequiaba al potrillo, como si éste fuese el único ser que podría aspirar a amar en su vida entera. Por otro lado, sentía una profunda angustia al observarlo, al saber que lo único que el destino parecía depararle a ese muchacho, era envejecer y morir en esas cuatro paredes. Sucedía lo mismo con los catorce siervos que trabajaban en la finca de su abuelo, pero a diferencia de ellos, Otabek era un alma libre, libre pero marchita; como Yuri.

—Es adorable, ¿no crees? —La repentina pregunta de Otabek hizo que su cuerpo diera un respingo por la sorpresa—. Es una lástima que, dentro de unos días, ya no volveré a verlo.

Una vez descubierto, ya no tenía sentido permanecer en silencio en la entrada. Con cautela, ingresó en los establos y se acuclilló junto a Otabek. El animal se retorcía tiernamente entre sus brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo? —Le dolía preguntar. No quería saberlo.

¿Qué sería de Otabek si aquel pequeño destello en su vida se apagaba de manera tan pronta?

—No... Es una hembra saludable. —El moreno sonrió; una sonrisa nostálgica que exacerbó la curiosidad del joven Yuri. La pausa que siguió, pudo ser medida por el repiquetear de diez latidos de su corazón—. Soy yo el que la dejará. No estará sola, su madre estará con ella, pero yo...

—¿Cómo que te irás?

A Yuri poco le importó que los pantalones blancos se le llenaran de polvo y briznas de paja, ya que por la sorpresa, se le hizo imposible mantenerse sobre sus pies.

—Regresaré a la cuenca occidental del lago Baljash, el lugar donde nací, y donde quiero morir si la situación llega a tales extremos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No te vas a morir! —exclamó un muy alterado Yuri. No comprendía, no comprendía nada de la situación.

—Escucha, Yuri. —Otabek soltó las piernecitas del potrillo y tomó a Yuri por los hombros con una fuerza brutal. Éste último se preguntó, cómo es que alguien que comía tan poco, podía llegar a ser tan fuerte—. Tengo un plan, que sólo estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo... porque confío en ti.

—Puedes confiarme lo que sea —le aseguró el ruso.

Las palabras sinceras de su protector bastaron para que Otabek lo soltara y se sentara también en el suelo, intentando calmar sus ánimos exacerbados. Esperó unos segundos antes de lanzarse a hablar, como si aún pusiera en duda la lealtad de Yuri.

—La primera vez que los ejércitos rusos llegaron a mi _aul_ , yo tenía tan solo doce años. Podía comprender las situaciones simples de la vida, como utilizar mi arco para coger una liebre, despellejarla, y comérmela. Pero no estaba preparado para ver a hombres armados con fusiles apuntar contra mi madre y mis hermanos pequeños, gritando órdenes en un idioma que, en ese entonces, yo desconocía por completo.

»Al ver a todos tan aterrados, lo único que pude hacer en lugar de correr, fue plantarme frente al fusil. No estaba menos aterrado que ellos, pero mi deber como hermano mayor me llamaba, en ausencia de mi padre. De una forma u otra, me di a entender, y le pedí que me llevaran con ellos, pero que no le hicieran daño a mi familia. No importó en ese momento lo que pudiesen llegar a hacerme, no lo pensé. Pero accedieron, accedieron a dejarlos en paz... a costa de capturar como botín a un chico sano.

—Y luego, viniste aquí... —aventuró Yuri.

—El viaje fue tortuoso, lento y agotador. Me hacían viajar a pie, porque no tenían suficientes caballos —explicó con pesar—. Entre _ellos_ , había un hombre que se identificaba como kazajo, pero supe al poco tiempo que no era mi amigo. No recuerdo su nombre, pero gracias a él, comprendí todo aquello que nadie me había explicado jamás; probablemente, porque tampoco lo sabían.

La mirada verde de Yuri se encontraba perdida en los oscuros ojos de Otabek que, más que nunca, parecían los abismos que evocaban la más profunda de las penas.

—Supe que el jefe de mi clan era aliado de Kenesary —murmuró con voz ronca y quebrada—, y era por eso que los rusos y sus aliados lo castigaban.

—Kenesary Kasymov. —Reconoció al instante el nombre de aquel líder rebelde del que hablaron los Boldayev aquella primera noche.

—El Kan Kenesary —corrigió Otabek con paciencia—. Cuando aún me esforzaba por comprender las cosas, para mí él era una figura digna de admiración, y a la vez alguien contra quién echar todo mi odio. Si no fuera por él y su resistencia inútil, pensaba, yo estaría aún con mi familia. Mi _aul_ no era de los más prósperos, no poseíamos los mejores pastos, pero sobrevivíamos. —Hizo una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. Extraño a mis hermanos, Yuri.

Tanto Otabek como Yuri eran conscientes de que el joven kazajo estaba a muy poco de quebrarse, pero que a la vez, su espíritu se mostraba más fuerte que nunca, avivado por una chispa llegada desde muy lejos, de un fuego lejano que se propagaba en el sur del Turquestán occidental.

—Hace dos años, conocí a un hombre en las afueras de la ciudad, proveniente también del _jüz_ mediano. Makhmud. Al principio, sólo era alguien con quién podía hablar sobre mi desdicha y rezar en silencio —contó con voz queda—, pero luego, empezó a contarme noticias inquietantes de mi tierra. Nuestro Kan triunfaba en el sur, y con los cascos de su caballo, dibujaba una estela de esperanza a lo largo y ancho de la estepa. Olvidé mi rencor hacia él. Ahora, el Kan también me otorgaba esperanza a mí, aun estando tan lejos.

—¿Makhmud era tu informante?

Otabek asintió con una firmeza capaz de derribar montañas y drenar mares enteros.

—Bastaba decirle al amo Boldayev que iba a rezar, y me lo permitía. —Bajó la voz para decir lo siguiente—. Ellos, adoran a los íconos como todos los de aquí, pero mantienen todavía un profundo respeto por Alá. Makhmud tiene un caballo, y por fin... por fin, el día se acerca.

—¿Te unirás a los rebeldes? —Yuri estaba anonadado.

—No rebeldes, resistencia —rectificó con solidez—. Quiero luchar junto al Kan Kenesary, aquel que ha restaurado la esperanza de mi pueblo. Eso, o morir en la orilla del lago que me vio nacer, cerca de mi familia... Quiero verlos una vez más, antes de que todo desaparezca.

La soltura con la que hablaba hizo estremecer a Yuri, provocando que sintiera el mismo éxtasis ansioso que parecía estar experimentando Otabek mientras dejaba que las palabras salieran a borbotones.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo es el día? —quiso saber. La voz le temblaba, y ya se sentía incapaz de volver a ponerse de pie. ¿Qué sucedería, si el plan del muchacho salía mal?

—El día de tu boda. Todos en la familia estarán centrados en eso y...

No pudo soportarlo más. Fue Yuri el que, en ese momento, se incorporó para encaramarse contra Otabek. Lo tomó por los hombros con una desesperación que creía imposible de padecer, y fijó su mirada en la ajena. Por fin, había encontrado la oportunidad que su inconsciente tanto había estado esperando, sin saberlo.

—No. —Negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, incapaz de dignarse a aceptar los planes que Otabek había diseñado por tanto tiempo, con tanta paciencia—. Llévame contigo —soltó por fin.

El silencio profundo, incómodo, los envolvió a ambos, que no hacían otra cosa que mirarse con el fervor de dos niños a punto de cometer una travesura. No. Eran dos jóvenes decidiendo jugarse la vida a cambio de obtener su libertad. Otabek fue el primero en reaccionar, y lo hizo sujetando a Yuri por sus hombros, empujándolo suavemente hacia el suelo.

—No, Yuri. No es tu mundo, no es tu guerra —le respondió con la seriedad digna de un hombre anciano—. Además, cuento con tan solo un caballo; y tú, te morirás en el camino. No.

Una nueva sensación invadió a Yuri en cuerpo y alma. Como una chispa encendida en lo más profundo de su corazón, la furia se extendió al completo por su ser, quemándolo por dentro, exponiéndolo al dolor del rechazo, a la impotencia de una oportunidad perdida. En el tiempo que dura un latido, visualizó la patética vida que lo esperaba: otra vez de palacio en palacio, de reunión en reunión, apelando a sus nulas habilidades sociales para ascender en una escalera que, para él, tenía muy poco significado. Para sus abuelos, cada peldaño era estar un paso más cerca del emperador, para... ¿para qué? Luego de eso, una vez alcanzado el éxito pleno en aquella sociedad teatral, sólo quedaba esperar la muerte en un lecho de plumas. Se preguntó de qué servía morir con las arcas llenas, si su corazón dejaba de latir mucho antes de exhalar su último suspiro.

—Tal vez. Puede que los rigores del viaje acaben con mi cuerpo mortal, pero por favor, no dejes que mi alma muera en un frío salón de San Petersburgo o en una finca olvidada de Astracán. Eres la oportunidad de mi vida, Otabek.

Las palabras de Yuri calaron profundo en la consciencia bondadosa de Otabek. Hurgó en sus recuerdos de niñez, en el bueno de su padre enseñándole a su hijo que los favores se devuelven siempre, ya sean gestos pequeños, o un trozo del alma de la otra persona. A veces incluso, por más contradictorio que pareciera, podían darse las dos al mismo tiempo: la entrega del alma mediante un gesto tan pequeño como un mendrugo de pan.

—No podría dejarte morir, después de lo que has hecho por mí. —El agarre férreo se suavizó un poco sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido, inhaló una excesiva cantidad de aire y soltó el suspiro más largo que Yuri había visto jamás—. Ahora escúchame bien, Yuri. Todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan; de lo contrario, nos van a matar a los dos.

* * *

Al anochecer, el carruaje partió una vez más del palacete de los Boldayev y en dirección a la residencia de la princesa Natalya. Durante todo el trayecto, y como de costumbre, Yuri mantuvo el rostro oculto de la vista de sus abuelos. Se había soltado el cabello, dejando que las largas hebras le cubrieran uno de sus ojos, para que ellos no pudiesen leer su rostro. Jamás había sido bueno ocultando su pesar. Detrás de su semblante apático ocultaba un cúmulo de emociones que amenazaban con estallar dentro de él. En aquel peculiar estado de ánimo, coexistían en de forma increíble sensaciones tan opuestas como la expectativa, el terror y la ansiedad extenuante.

 _—_ _Tiene que ser esta noche, para no darles a tus abuelos tiempo de sospechar nada. No podemos permitirnos fallar aquí, ¿entiendes?_

 _Una vez que el plan pasaba a ser cosa de dos, los problemas afloraban por todos lados._

 _—_ _Si lo dices tú, que así sea, Otabek._

Cuando el cielo se puso negro como boca de lobo, y todos los habitantes del palacio se retiraron a los aposentos, Yuri se encaramó sobre el viejo escritorio de roble y destapó el tintero. Estaba ya ataviado con el más cálido y discreto de sus abrigos, al cual había llenado de cosas útiles entre los pliegues. Dejando atrás los miedos que amenazaban con paralizarlo, deslizó su mano pálida y temblorosa sobre la hoja de papel, guiando a la pluma para que redactara su último mensaje.

 _"_ _Estimados Yakov y Lilia,_

 _Primero que nada, les ruego que perdonen mi inusitado accionar. Son muchos los miedos que anidan en mi corazón esta noche, mientras escribo estas líneas, pero mayor es el desprecio que siento hacia la vida que he llevado durante casi veinte años._

 _Sé que si les hubiese informado sobre esto en persona, hubiesen cuestionado mi decisión, e impedido que realizara mi voluntad. Escogí por mi cuenta. Ante la primera oportunidad que se presentó ante mí, escogí no morir en la misma_ prisión _en la que he nacido._

 _No me busquen, porque estaré en un lugar sin nombre. Sin embargo, no estaré solo. Seré feliz. Sé que en el fondo, ambos querían eso para mí._

 _Una vez más: sólo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme._

 _Los quiere,_

 _Yuri"_

* * *

Las aguas calmas del mar Caspio besaban las costas y sosegaban las almas de los dos viajeros solitarios. A pesar de que estar cada uno sumido en su mundo, demasiado agotados para hablar siquiera, la conexión entre ellos se hacía cada día más estrecha. Desde el primer rayo de sol que acariciaba sus rostros al despuntar el alba, a las sonrisas que ambos se regalaban al despertar vivos un día más; juntos, en completa libertad. Seguían las discusiones interminables sobre el origen del mundo, el primer cataclismo, que terminaban con Yuri aferrado al único ícono que cargaba, y con Otabek, rezando en soledad cuando su amigo se dormía.

Estaban en sintonía.

—A veces me pregunto... —murmuró Yuri un día, entre curioso y preocupado—, si mis abuelos estarán pensando en mí ahora mismo.

—¿No te despediste de ellos?

No habían hablado del asunto durante los quince días que llevaban de viaje. Yuri podía afirmar, con completa seguridad, que no extrañaba nada de su antiguo hogar. Cuando montaba a caballo, los muslos se le llenaban de ampollas y los músculos dolían; y cuando le tocaba caminar, los pies escocían dentro de sus botas de media caña. Sin embargo, su alma florecía en libertad, y la sensación de agobio que lo consumía tanto en Moscú como en Astracán, fue rápidamente reemplazada por el ávido espíritu de aventuras del cual Otabek tanto gustaba de mofarse. Después de todo, su máxima motivación era volver a ver a su familia, y luchar por la libertad de su pueblo.

—Les dejé una carta —respondió—. Imagino que, para estas alturas, ya la habrán leído.

Se regocijaba, y a la vez temía, con pensar en la posible reacción de sus abuelos al enterarse de su huida. Imaginaba la furia gélida de Lilia, y los insultos iracundos de Yakov. Más aún, su humillación ante los Boldayev y la frustración que sentirían al ver su plan maestro desvanecerse por algo que jamás se les había cruzado por la cabeza considerar: las aspiraciones personales de su nieto.

Fue en un día soleado, el primero tras seis días de lluvia y nubes espesas, que Otabek ordenó a Yuri detenerse. A sus pies, el nacarado Syr Darya desembocaba en el mar de Aral y finalizaba su largo recorrido desde oriente. De acuerdo con Otabek, era esa la ruta que Makhmud le había indicado. Seguirían el curso del río hasta el asentamiento kazajo de Ak-Mechet donde, tal vez, conseguirían cambiar el caballo y asilo para descansar unos días.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? —El mismo Yuri, que de niño había sido tan charlatán, se había convertido en partidario de ahorrar sus palabras. El Turquestán se le presentó como un inmenso santuario, similar a los grandes templos cristianos de Moscú, donde hablar parecía estar penado por las almas que allí buscaban su paz.

Una seña por parte de Otabek bastó para que Yuri descendiera del caballo de un salto y se reuniera con él. Fue aquella una de las pocas veces que Otabek descubrió sus cortos cabellos oscuros, quitándose el gorro de piel de zorro que le cubría la cabeza. Más que a zorro, olía a caballo, tras tantos años dentro de aquel pestilente establo.

—Hasta el momento, hemos encontrado pocas personas en el camino. El curso del río está más poblado... y hay ciudades. De ahora en adelante, debemos ser cuidadosos —le dijo en voz muy baja. Colocó el gorro en la cabeza de Yuri y se esforzó al máximo por esconder toda hebra rubia que pudiese llegar a escapar por delante y por detrás—. Si un kazajo te reconoce como ruso, te matará por ser ruso. Si lo hace un ruso, te matará por ser ruso y viajar conmigo.

—¿Qué tan lejos queda nuestro destino? —preguntó Yuri con su curiosidad latente y, tal vez, otro tanto de impaciencia.

—Lejos, lejos; más cerca de las tierras de Qing, que de tu Rusia.

—Eso es muy lejos...

Como si el augurio de Otabek hubiese sido una premonición, los potenciales peligros comenzaron a aparecer dos días después de empalmar con el curso del Syr Darya. A medida que avanzaban, era cada vez más frecuente observar grupos de jinetes galopando a lo lejos y caravanas de comerciantes que se dirigían hacia el sur, a comerciar con Bujará y Samarcanda. A veces, si había algún bosque cercano, Otabek le ordenaba dirigirse hacia allí si veían jinetes a lo lejos; pero la mayor parte de las veces, la única defensa que tenían a su alcance era bajar la cabeza e intentar pasar desapercibidos. Después de todo, Otabek aseguraba que el verdadero peligro para los partidarios de Kenesary, estaba en el norte, en la línea de fortines del río Irtish dónde se asentaban los cosacos y aquellos clanes kazajos que habían vendido su lealtad a los rusos a cambio de los mejores pastos del norte. Por eso mismo, Makhmud le había aconsejado viajar por el sur de las estepas kazajas.

Lo único que pudieron considerar como _problema,_ fue una noche de lluvia torrencial, en la cual pidieron asilo en la yurta de dos hombres nómades de mediana edad. No era esa la primera vez que lo hacían, pero todo cambió cuando los hombres comenzaron a hacer demasiadas preguntas. Ni Otabek ni Yuri estaban involucrados explícitamente en la resistencia, pero sus anfitriones no tardaron en dejarles en claro que no se encontraban del mismo lado que el Kan Kenesary. Los rusos les habían garantizado a ellos y a su gente pastizales entre el río Ural y el Irtish, con la simple condición de que sus familias permaneciesen ahí, y que ellos se ocuparan de guerrear contra los _rebeldes_.

Fue aquella la única vez en la que ambos jóvenes tuvieron miedo. Yuri hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por evitar que alguna hebra rubia se asomara por debajo de su gorro, y Otabek, se llenó la boca de blasfemias contra Kenesaty Kasymov. Por la mañana, salieron de la yurta enteros y caminando.

El plan de Otabek marchaba de maravilla. Todos aquellos exabruptos inesperados que encontraron, no resultaron ser más que obstáculos. A ya un mes y medio en el camino, el frío empezaba a asentarse de a poco en el Turquestán occidental. Lo peor eran las noches, donde ambos se veían obligados a compartir su escaso calor corporal para que dejaran de castañetearles los dientes. En un principio, se conformaban con cobijarse mutuamente con sus abrigos, pero esa táctica muy pronto demostró ser poco eficiente.

Durante una noche especialmente fría, Yuri propuso que durmieran abrazados, para generar ellos mismos calor con sus cuerpos. Al principio, Otabek se mostró reacio y arisco ante tal sugerencia, pero a medida que la noche avanzaba, el frío se colaba en sus huesos como un espectro. Fue él quien acabó poder pedirle a Yuri de dormir a su lado; y así se acostaron, con los pesados abrigos brindándole calor al otro.

—Así está mejor. —Yuri sonrió contra el viejo abrigo de piel y lana de oveja que vestía Otabek. Olía fatal, sumado a que no disponía de otro, pero era sin dudas la mejor fuente de calor.

—Tenías razón, Yuri —aceptó Otabek.

Su cuerpo estaba tieso, y reaccionaba con una notable incomodidad cuando Yuri frotaba su mentón contra su hombro; más aún, cuando su nariz pequeña rozaba su cuello. En esos accidentes, Otabek sentía su cuerpo entero estremecerse como jamás antes. El toque tímido e inocente de Yuri le provocaba querer acercarse más; pero cuando lo abrazaba, no sucedía nada, no se sentía satisfecho, y no conseguía comprender por qué. Tener al ruso a su lado le entregaba el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero no conseguía sosegar a su alma alborotada e inquieta. Otabek tenía veintidós años; sin embargo, eso no impedía que sintiera con Yuri todas aquellas cosas que le habían sido privadas en su tiempo de cautiverio.

—¿Piensas casarte cuando regreses a tu hogar?

La voz ronca de Yuri lo cogió desprevenido, y una vez más, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Si el más joven quería su respuesta, allí podía buscarla.

—Sería difícil para mí —respondió con simpleza, rogando por no sonar tan decidido—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —La pregunta de Yuri sonó casi como una exclamación.

—Sí. En mi _aul._ Tal vez, se te dé por escoger a una de mis primas, o mis hermanas... ya deben ser todas mayores —se lamentó con pesar. El miedo volvió a invadirlo, ¿qué si nadie lo reconocía tras diez años de ausencia?— Yo no puedo casarme en mi _aul —_ explicó—, porque ahí está toda mi familia y jamás encontraría a alguien que no sea pariente mío en siete generaciones. Tendría que irme de allí, y dejarte solo...

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero una esposa? —cuestionó Yuri asqueado. No. No quería ya nada con el matrimonio; no lo consideraba otra cosa que una atadura y, ¿no había sido su deseo liberarse de todo tipo de atadura nobiliaria? En el camino, a veces pasaba hambre, pero nunca nada llegaba a un extremo; y era libre, libre como nunca antes lo había sido.

Tampoco quería saber ya nada de mujeres.

—No lo sé, todos se casan eventualmente. Es importante formar una familia, tener un rebaño y una yurta propias...

—Yo no quiero formar una familia, tampoco separarme de ti —declaró Yuri en un arranque de honestidad—. Quiero que tú seas mi compañero.

Un suspiro difícil de interpretar escapó de los labios relajados de Otabek. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlar su respiración agitada, que Yuri no lo notara. ¿Qué quería que no notara? Algo que ni él mismo podía identificar tampoco.

—Tampoco quiero una mujer —admitió un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Alguna vez has...? —preguntó Yuri. Deseó que Otabek pudiese comprender la pregunta, para no tener que formulársela de manera explícita.

—No. Nunca.

—Oh, ¿entonces eres de los que se inclina por...? Ya sabes...

Estuvo a punto de empujarlo lejos de él, cuestionándose cómo era que se atrevía a sugerir tal cosa. No pudo evitar tomarse eso como una ofensa, como si la sola insinuación lo deshonrara. Por dentro, sin embargo, podía palpar cuan real era su miedo a indagar en su consciencia para conocer la respuesta.

—No, Yuri. —Decidió responder de manera rotunda, ocultando su aturdimiento tras la gélida y efectiva máscara de la indiferencia.

Cómo se arrepentiría, luego, de haberle dado esa respuesta.

Promediando el segundo mes de viaje, Yuri enfermó; y así estuvo por cinco largos días. Su pálido cuerpo ardía en fiebre, y nunca se había visto a Otabek tan preocupado y desesperado. Atravesaban un tramo extenuante en el cual donde fuera que mirasen, no había más que estepa y horizonte. Ak-Mechet ya había quedado atrás; allí, tuvieron ocasión de lavarse, descansar adecuadamente y regresar al camino, con un caballo nuevo y provisiones. Pero los problemas habían vuelto a acechar. Los dos primeros días, Otabek le cedió sus turnos para montar el caballo, pero pronto se hizo evidente que Yuri no estaba siquiera en condiciones de mantenerse erguido. Montó con él a cuestas por un largo tramo, una tarde entera, hasta encontrar un bosquecillo en el cual descansar. Lo puso bajo resguardo al pie de un árbol, y se ocupó esmeradamente de las que, de repente, se convirtieron en sus prioridades más primarias: conseguir agua y comida, y evitar que Yuri se durmiera.

Yuri se encontraba semiconsciente, en un limbo entre el mundo de los sueños, y su amigo, que nunca había soltado tantas palabras seguidas. Era como si de repente, hubiese decidido hablar todo lo que no había hablado ni durante el viaje, ni en su larga estadía en Rusia; solo para que su joven amigo permaneciese junto a él un poco más.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su presencia constante, la sonrisa radiante a pesar del agotamiento, y la seguridad que le brindaba el viajar junto a él, aunque él mismo fuese el que mejor manejaba la situación en la gran mayoría de los casos.

—Estoy tan cansado, Otabek... —confesó Yuri, durante la tercera noche que pasaban en aquel bosque. Hablaba apenas moviendo los labios, incapaz siquiera de abrir sus preciosos ojos de jade.

—No importa. Por favor, no te duermas —le suplicó con el alma desgarrada.

Volvió a envolverlos el silencio. La respiración de Yuri se volvía cada vez más agitada y dificultosa, y su cuerpo apenas se movía por el dolor que eso parecía causarle. Su rostro entero estaba empapado en sudor, y donde fuera, la piel le ardía como el sol en verano, a pesar de que, para esas alturas del año, el invierno se asentaba de manera definitiva y absoluta en las estepas kazajas más orientales y lejanas al mar. Esa noche, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Otabek sintió miedo. El estado de Yuri era prueba cabal de que sus rezos de las noches pasadas habían resultado inútiles, desoídos por el todopoderoso Alá. Su dios no estaba dispuesto a salvar la vida de un muchacho cristiano, cuyo único pecado, era haber nacido de la raza que diezmaba las tierras encomendadas a Alá sin mesura alguna.

En medio de su desesperación, Otabek tuvo una idea absurda. Rebuscó entre las ropas de Yuri con sumo cuidado, hasta dar con la tablilla de madera con una Virgen pintada que el chico se empecinaba en llevar a todos lados para rezarle. Con mano temblorosa, Otabek sujetó aquel objeto extraño con fuerza, y se orientó hacia quibla. Pidió por la vida de Yuri al único Dios que conocía, el único con el que sabía comunicarse, con la esperanza fútil de que éste pudiese llegar, de alguna forma, a aquel que protegía a Yuri.

Tras una buena media hora de intentos que parecían no llegar a ningún lado, sus lagrimales cedieron y comenzó a llorar amargamente junto al cuerpo inerte de su amigo. En algún momento de la noche, su consciencia acabó rindiéndose ante el agotamiento y se durmió, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano sudorosa de Yuri.

—Otabek... ¿te encuentras bien?

Se despertó al alba, con los dedos tiernos de Yuri colándose en sus cabellos cortos, acariciando sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas secas. Abrió los ojos con cautela, intentando desterrar el ponzoñoso presentimiento que lo hacía creer que todo eso iba a desaparecer una vez recuperar la plena consciencia, que Yuri estaba muerto y la voz que oía no era más que un juego de su mente vil.

No podía estar más equivocado. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada verde y la sonrisa débil, pero despierta, que Yuri le entregó, supo que lo peor había sido superado.

Y él, pudo volver a respirar como antes.

* * *

—Yuri —anunció Otabek, con el entusiasmo apenas contenido en su pecho—. Recuerdo el viento fresco que llega del lago... y las colinas al fondo en el este. Creo que ya hemos llegado.

Desde luego, tuvo que informárselo explícitamente a Yuri, para quién el paisaje que los rodeaba era nada más que una extensión perfecta de aquel mismo que los había circundado durante todo el viaje. Los pastos, que se mecían con el viento helado, formaban ya parte del universo que los envolvía, que los envolvería siempre. Lo único que había cambiado desde que dejaron atrás la orilla del Caspio, además de las colinas eventuales y los ríos y lagos menores que se habían encontrado, era que la línea del horizonte ya no era estrictamente recta, sino que se curvaba elegantemente siguiendo a las colinas que la dibujaban.

Otabek se mostraba infalible al momento de reconocer el lugar que había sido su hogar por casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que había pasado encerrado en las caballerizas de los Boldayev.

—Entonces... —murmuró Yuri—. ¡Lo logramos!

No era la primera vez que se mostraba ensimismado ante el paisaje que lo rodeaba, pero en esa circunstancia, veía todo con nuevos ojos. Ya no era el mismo chico abatido que había abandonado Astracán tres meses atrás, cargando aún con las presiones y expectativas que sus abuelos ponían constantemente en él.

Sus abuelos. Pensaba en ellos muy seguido, y a veces, hasta los extrañaba; pero si algún día fuese a reunirse con ellos en algún lugar, desearía que fuera en ese Turquestán que ya había adoptado como su hogar.

En lo que refería a su aspecto, lucía irreconocible también. Sus cabellos rubios, que solía llevar apenas largos hasta el hombro y bien sujetos en una pulcra coleta, le habían crecido considerablemente hasta alcanzar su pecho. Los peinaba con una serie de trenzas desprolijas que introducía por debajo del gorro de Otabek, pero en vano; el abundante viento que soplaba en las planicies siempre terminaba por alborotar sus cabellos hasta el punto de que tenía poco sentido haberle quitado el gorro a su amigo para ocultarse. Además, aprovechó el asentamiento de Ak-Mechet para dejar atrás su abrigo viejo y comprar, con las pocas monedas que llevaba encima, uno confeccionado con piel de oveja como el de Otabek. Los pantalones gruesos y las botas de cuero seguían cumpliendo su función, pero ya no pasaba tanto frío por las noches. A pesar de ello, no perdía la costumbre de dormir pegado al cuerpo del otro, porque no había abrigo más cálido que su abrazo en una noche fría.

Otabek también había cambiado muchísimo: su mejilla amoratada no era más que un recuerdo; y su mirada, que antes se mostraba cargada de congoja, se mostraba intrépida, afilada y vivaz a la hora de orientarse en la tierra que su corazón tanto había estado añorando.

Supo que había bajado del caballo por inercia cuando sus pies magullados aterrizaron en el suelo con un golpe seco. También se había vuelto diestro en el arte de montar aquellos animales veloces y preciosos nacidos de esa tierra. Otabek estaba todavía con la vista perdida en las colinas, en los pastos que se mecían, y en las yurtas blancas que emergían a lo lejos; muy lejos aún. Admiraba su antigua vida, como si más que anhelo, sintiera temor por regresar. Pero Yuri podía darse cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna otra cosa, más que del deseo de querer saborear su retorno con la lentitud que la situación merecía.

El otro no lo vio cuando pasó por delante; reaccionó recién cuando Yuri tuvo sus brazos afirmados alrededor de su cuerpo, y la cabeza, recostada en su hombro ancho.

—Somos libres, Otabek —susurró con la voz enronquecida y excitada, por la salvaje emoción que se acumulaba en su ser.

A modo de respuesta, los brazos del otro se aferraron a su cintura con tanta fuerza que reconfortaba.

—Por fin estamos en casa, Yuri —murmuró, deslizando una mano por su espalda para acariciar una de sus hebras de cabello sueltas.

Bastaron esas palabras solas, para hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo. Los nómades que poblaban los relatos eran considerados como el ejemplo más puro de libertad, pero también de salvajismo, y una apertura excesiva hacia los extranjeros que sólo adoptaban _aquellos que no poseen cultura que proteger._ Tras conocer a Otabek, podía decir que los conocía un poco más: eran tan desconfiados y adustos con los extranjeros, como éstos lo eran con ellos; sin embargo, estaban más dispuestos que los rusos a abrirles su corazón a quienes genuinamente desearan vivir como ellos.

Se removió contra el cuerpo ajeno, buscando separarse apenas para buscar la mirada eternamente bondadosa. Sí, la honradez y bondad eran lo único que no había cambiado, ni en su rostro ni en su corazón. Podía parecer una locura, pero sentía conocer el corazón de Otabek, como si éste último fuese su amigo de toda la vida. Tres meses era poco tiempo en Moscú, donde la apariencia importaba más que los corazones y las almas. Allí, en el medio de la nada, rodeados de cielo y estepa, no había nada que pudiese interferir para que dos almas pudiesen conocerse y llegar amarse con libertad. En un lugar como aquel, era aún más fácil aprender de las miradas, de los silencios y de los gestos incondicionales.

No pidió permiso. Sintió que no lo necesitaba, que ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Sus dedos acariciaron la nuca de Otabek, allí donde su piel estaba tibia y húmeda por el abrigo que lo cubría. La mirada calma del otro hombre, le otorgó el impulso definitivo para cerrar sus ojos y posar sus labios sobre los ajenos sin temor alguno.

Presionó con firmeza al obtener una respuesta torpe, pero inmediata y decidida. Muy bien dispuesto para guiarlo, Yuri entreabrió su boca y, con extrema suavidad, capturó el labio inferior de Otabek entre los suyos, succionando lentamente para animarlo a continuar. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando Otabek se inclinó hacia delante, separando también sus labios para cubrir los de Yuri. Se permitió a sí mismo perderse en el beso, muy a pesar de la evidente inexperiencia que poseía el otro. No tenía importancia, porque su corazón latía desbocado, y su cuerpo entero se sentía presa de un placer indescriptible. La rudeza tosca no le molestaba, porque sus labios eran suaves.

Desde luego, no era la primera vez que besaba a otra persona, ni tampoco la primera vez que al hacerlo sentía un placentero cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo entero; pero estaba convencido de que ese beso era especial. No porque se tratara de otro hombre, ya que el beso en sí, era lo mismo. Lo que era extraño para él, era el sentir que con ese contacto no buscaba satisfacerse a sí mismo, sino también, entregarle todo al otro.

Se separaron por un breve instante, en el cual Otabek sólo pudo coger el rostro pálido de Yuri entre sus manos callosas, que temblaban ligeramente debido a la revolución interna que se había desatado en su cuerpo. Tal vez, los contratiempos de su vida le habían impedido realizar tal experiencia en su debido momento, pero no por eso tenía vedado el poder disfrutarla ahora. Le costaba aceptar aquel frenesí que lo dominaba como algo que viniese de su interior, pero ante la soltura de Yuri, decidió dejarse llevar también.

Lo besó una vez más, con una necesidad ferviente que de un solo golpe echaba por tierra todos aquellos años de mesura. Su agarre se volvió inevitablemente más fuerte en sus mejillas y mentón, provocándole al rubio un jadeo que a él, lo encendió como una llamarada en medio de un seco pastizal.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento. La libertad lo hacía sentirse al borde de un abismo, pero nunca había estado tan desesperado por arrojarse hacia un abismo.

Yuri tenía sus manos fuertes aferradas a su abrigo, atrayéndolo con ímpetu hacia su cuerpo, para mantener el beso por un poco más. No se sintió capaz de seguirle el juego por tanto tiempo, pero para compensarlo, recorrió la mejilla blanca con sus labios, deslizándolos por su mentón y aventurándose hasta su cuello. Los labios del rubio soltaban suspiros pausados, lo que Otabek tomó como una buena señal, para permitirse llevar sus labios a su oído, casi cubierto por el gorro.

— _Meniñ altyn burkit._.. escúchame —le susurró junto al oído.

El aludido asintió apenas. Se sentía extraño, por primera vez completamente dócil ante otra persona, y por voluntad propia. ¿Qué podía hacer él, si Otabek le susurraba al oído de tal manera?

A pesar de haber aprendido unas cuantas palabras y frases simples en kazajo a lo largo del viaje, no comprendió aquello que le dijo; lo que sí sintió fue una reconfortante calidez derramarse en su interior.

—Dime... —logró articular.

—Si hay una enseñanza de la cual los nómades pueden estar orgullosos, una que deberían enseñarle a todo el mundo, es que la tierra no le pertenece a nadie, y que nadie tampoco le pertenece a la tierra. —Yuri se mantuvo estático, sin siquiera respirar, deseoso de oír el resto—. La tierra siempre ha estado ahí, con sus pastos, sus lluvias, sus caballos... los humanos en cambio, van y vienen; nacen y mueren.

Podía leer el desconcierto en el rostro de Yuri, que tal vez esperaba otro tipo de coqueteo. Otabek no era un experto, pero estaba lejos de ser un tonto.

—Sin embargo, los nómades adoramos a la tierra. —Procedió entonces, a recordarle las palabras que Yuri había musitado noches atrás, cuando durmieron uno junto al otro por primera vez—. Seré tu compañero, si tú me lo permites. Te adoraré todos los días, si así lo deseas. Viviremos en libertad bajo este cielo azul que es eterno.

—Otabek... —Por primera vez, Yuri no se avergonzaba de que sus palabras temblaran tanto como su labio inferior. Nada podía importarle, si era libre.

—Te amo.

Sólo el cielo y la estepa fueron testigos de aquella confesión secreta, y del momento en que dos almas se fundieron en el abrazo más profundo que cada uno de ellos había experimentado jamás. En el medio de una nada cargada de color y significado, sus espíritus se acariciaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

* * *

Nada se le hizo tan duro como soltar el cuerpo de Yuri para emprender el camino hacia el pequeño aul que sobresalía en el horizonte, pero bastó que éste le recordara que allí aguardaba su familia, para que una llamita olvidada se encendiera en su corazón, uniéndose a la chispa de esperanza que albergaba por el amor de su pueblo, y la llamarada incandescente que acababa de hacer en ese mismo campo.

Caminaron en silencio, Yuri cogiendo la rienda del caballo gris, guiándolo también hacia su nuevo hogar. No osó corromper la templanza con la que Otabek meditaba a su lado. Comprendía bien que, aquel momento, era uno de completa incertidumbre, combinada con una felicidad que creía olvidada hacía muchísimo tiempo. No era su momento. Sugirió incluso quedarse atrás, pero Otabek se mostró reacio a terminar solo el camino que juntos habían emprendido.

Las yurtas blancas se hicieron cada vez más grandes frente a sus ojos, como si de repente todo emergiera del horizonte. Yuri había tenido tiempo de sobra para familiarizarse con el estilo de vida nómade, y ya pocas cosas asaltaban su mirada. Conocía las yurtas, las razas de ovejas y caballos, incluso había probado kumis; en principio, le resultó repugnante, pero para esas alturas, habiendo aceptado que no había mucho más para beber allí, estaba ya acostumbrado.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó, al ver que no había nadie en aquel asentamiento, que a sus ojos, no era más que un campamento.

Lo único que se movía en el _aul_ , era el viento. No había niños correteando, ni hombres ocupándose del ganado, o mujeres bordando prendas y tapices coloridos. No se escuchaban tampoco risas ni voces dentro de las yurtas. Ni siquiera lamentos de agonía.

El lugar estaba desierto.

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí? —A Yuri le dolía cada una de las preguntas que se veía obligado a formular. Si de él dependiera, podría mantenerse sin decir una sola palabra, siendo testigo de cómo Otabek se quebraba frente a él—. Diez años es mucho tiempo...

—Lo sé, lo sé —masculló el kazajo con la desesperación palpable en su voz. No había sido su voluntad desaparecer por diez años, nunca. Al abandonar su hogar, pensó que jamás volvería a verlo. Pero allí estaba. Reconocía la forma en que su clan decoraba los techos de las yurtas; cada uno de ellos, tenía un distintivo particular. Si ese no era su aul, sí encontraría allí a otras personas de su clan, que lo llevarían junto a su familia—. Pero estoy seguro que es aquí. Tiene que ser aquí.

—¿De qué hablas, joven?

Una voz quebradiza y apagada, que sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos, interrumpió sus pesares. Otabek se dio la vuelta al instante para enfrentar a un hombrecito que los observaba casi con desconfianza. Sus largos cabellos blancos formaban un único manto con su barba, enmarcando un rostro arrugado de ojos hundidos.

Pudo reconocerlo casi al instante, gracias a la ejemplar memoria que le habían hecho ejercitar desde niño.

—Kerim —dijo con voz suave.

Yuri lo miró con su agotado rostro cargado de confusión, pero Otabek avanzó hacia el viejo que había sido _aksakal_ de su _aul_ sin intercambiar una sola palabra con el joven que lo acompañaba.

—¿Quién eres? —Las palabras del anciano fueron, para Otabek, como una dolorosa puñalada en el pecho. Haber estado fuera por diez años, se asimilaba a haber dejado de existir para su propio _aksakal_.

—O-Otabek —murmuró, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho—. Soy hijo de Erasyl y yo... he estado fuera por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

El tiempo pesaba como nunca.

—Erasyl, sí que era un muchacho trabajador... —Los labios finos del hombre dibujaron una sonrisa de pergamino.

—¿Dónde están, Kerim? —exigió saber Otabek, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no cogerlo del caftán.

—Tuvieron que huir... todos los que pudieron, huyeron hacia las montañas de Zungaria, al país de los uigures. —Hablaba con calma, como si la situación no suscitara preocupación alguna; pero en el fondo de su fatigado corazón, Otabek tenía la certeza de que algo terrible había sucedido—. Yo, me quedé aquí a esperar la muerte, porque ya soy incapaz hasta de montar a caballo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huyeron? —se atrevió a preguntar, sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

Los ojos pequeños del anciano lo escudriñaron de pies a cabeza por unos instantes que para ambos viajeros resultaron en una eternidad. Cuando terminó con Otabek, en quién pareció reconocer cierto rasgo común a su padre o madre, su mirada inquisidora se fijó en Yuri. El gesto que le dedicó era reprobatorio, como si estuviese informándole que él no debería estar allí.

—Es un mal augurio, ver que un ruso ha conseguido internarse tan profundamente en nuestra tierra, Otabek.

—Yo lo traje aquí, Kerim, él es mi amigo, y jamás va a traicionarnos. —Otabek hablaba siempre con firmeza, característica que le daba fuerza y autoridad a las cosas que decía. Sólo Yuri parecía conocer sus momentos de incertidumbre y debilidad—. Ahora, por favor... dime qué ha sucedido.

—Las noticias viajan muy de prisa en este lado del Baljash —informó el anciano con voz queda—. Hace días, un jinete llegó desde el sur, y contó noticias que parecen ser ciertas. Por allí se dice, que el Kan Kenesary fue capturado por los kirguises, cerca de Taskent. Tengo la certeza de que sufrirá el mismo destino que su hermano. —Hizo una pausa fatal antes de continuar—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Nuestros enemigos masacrarán a nuestro último líder, y luego de eso, se repartirán el botín junto con las sanguijuelas de Rusia. El tiempo se encargará de borrar nuestro legado sepultándolo en el olvido. Si no quieres morir —le dijo a Otabek—, deja atrás a este ruso, toma tu caballo y dirígete hacia las montañas de oriente.

Con el corazón oprimido por la pena y el pesar, Otabek se inclinó solemnemente ante el anciano. Cuando abandonaron el aul desierto, Yuri lo siguió como una sombra silenciosa hasta el caballo, el cual Otabek le ofreció una vez más.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa desganada, pero profundamente cómplice. El plan perfecto que habían trazado con esperanza y fervor se había hecho añicos frente a sus miradas absortas. Partieron de inmediato hacia Zungaria, con la consciencia de que su viaje no había terminado allí, sino que acababa de iniciar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Les traigo aquí una historia escrita especialmente para la dinámica #YOIFILMCARTOON organizada por DaftGray. La canción que me tocó fue "De acuerdo al plan" de la película "El cadáver de la novia".**

 **Aviso de antemano que esta nota será algo larga (los que me conocen entenderán~).**

 **Con respecto a la canción: Como verán, mi idea inicial fue adaptar la situación concreta de la canción (una boda entre dos familias de distinto status) a una historia que en lugar de desarrollarse en la Inglaterra victoriana, sea en el Imperio ruso. Verán, este cuatrimestre estoy cursando una bella materia llamada Historia de Rusia en la universidad, y una clase que tuve el jueves, justamente sobre nobleza en el Imperio, me vino como anillo al dedo para hacer esto :D**

 **Tomé la canción en varios sentidos. En primer lugar, como dije, la historia inicia con la situación concreta que trata la canción, pero luego, ya cuando la escuché por primera vez, encontré cosas en ella que de niña no había notado (por supuesto). Creo que el tema más profundo es la situación de la nobleza, en este caso la inglesa ante el ascenso de la burguesía, y el prejuicio social. Así que me puse a deconstruir eso en tooodos los niveles. Aquí el prejuicio social y étnico de la nobleza hereditaria (que reivindican el status por sobre la fortuna material) sobre una nobleza reciente que es VITALICIA (lo insinué, pero en Rusia no toda la nobleza era hereditaria) y además, descendientes de tártaros. Iré por partes explicando esto lo más breve que pueda. Luego, porque quise meter un pequeño (no tan pequeño) plotwist, introduje a Otabek. Él solito nos trae dos problemas más: siervos e imperialismo. En esa época, Rusia estaba expandiéndose por lo que hoy es Kazajistán. También se da una situación que trata el prejuicio social y el rechazo por clases inferiores entre Yuri y Otabek, pero en ese caso, es algo positivo. Creo que la escena donde comparten el pan es super especial, creo que a mí me llegó más que la del beso.**

 **Además también de querer escribir una historia sobre aristócratas, sus prejuicios y sus malestares, quise mostrar la diversidad de lo que era el Imperio Ruso. Me interesó mucho ahondar en el contraste de lo que se habla en Moscú y San Petersburgo, donde predominan los palacios, las modas occidentales y la preocupación extrema por la situación de occidente (sí, gente, extrema, Francia ya pasó por dos revoluciones y ahora tienen una constitución, que es como cloro para las monarquías absolutas que quedan, y en la historia quedan dos añitos para que el último rey francés sea derrocado). Mientras que en ciudades provincianas y más fronterizas, como Astracán y Oremburgo, la preocupación principal es la expansión en Asia Central, que obvio es parte del proceso imperialista europeo del siglo XIX y la formación de los Estados Nacionales. Además, tooda la última parte fue un pequeño auto regalo que me hice porque ADORO la geografía de esas regiones e imaginarlos viajando a lo Marco Polo por ahí fue precioso xD**

 **Ahora intentaré aclarar algunas cosillas por orden de aparición, espero no explayarme tanto, iré por solo lo necesario:**

 ***La forma en que opera la nobleza rusa difiere bastante de la nobleza de los estados occidentales. En primer lugar, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro (?), la realeza (el zar y su familia) y la nobleza tenían una relación bastante más armónica que por ejemplo el Rey de Francia y la nobleza hereditaria que en muchos casos PRECEDÍA a la dinastía real. En Rusia, era más bien todo lo contrario. No hablaré aquí de la edad media que es totalmente distinto, pero a partir de Pedro I (aquí verán que usé los nombres en ruso porque me rompe mucho las pelotas que los traduzcan y parezcan reyes de España, pero en las notas lo diré así) se establece una reforma gigantesca y inventa la "Tabla de rangos" (14 rangos). No les hablaré mucho de esto, pero el punto es que hasta el sexto grado creo, la nobleza es hereditaria y suele descender de familias poderosas (los Rúrik por ejemplo, son nada más ni nada menos que los fundadores del primer "Estado" ruso, la Rus de Kiev en el siglo IX). Luego está la nobleza vitalicia (como los Boldayev, que aspiran a un matrimonio con nobleza hereditaria para ascender). Y por último, hay una nobleza que dura mientras dura el cargo, ¿por qué esto? Porque la nobleza, en todos sus niveles, solía ocupar cargos en la administración Imperial, ya fuera en la central o provincial. Muchos ricos burgueses (que eran mucho menos independientes que en occidente) aspiraban a hacer fortuna para conseguir un cargo y empezar a escalar en la nobleza.**

 ***Siervos: Se preguntarán por qué caraj** hay siervos si estamos en el siglo XIX y ya había pasado la revolución francesa, el fin de los derechos feudales y todo eso (?), bueno, EN RUSIA, la emancipación de los siervos ocurre en 1861. Y no, no porque los rusos son malvados e insertamos toda la leyenda negra norteamericana de la guerra fría, tampoco los occidentales eran buenos por abolir los derechos feudales xD La explicación es compleja, así que no la explicaré aquí, si a alguien le interesa me escribe (?) ok no. Pero el punto es que hay varios tipos de siervos según quién los posee, y los siervos de la nobleza, como Otabek (pueden ser labradores o domésticos, como él que es mozo de cuadras), están en la peor posición.**

 ***Los TÁRTAROS (uh esta me encanta) es un término que los europeos y rusos utilizaban y siguen utilizando para referirse a los pueblos túrquicos de europa oriental (onda Hungría y Crimea), Asia central (Kazajistán y todos sus hermanitos que terminan con stán lol) y Siberia. En realidad, eran una tribu de origen MONGOL que Gengis Kan venció relativamente temprano, antes de proclamar su imperio y dominar todo Asia. Para los que no sabían (yo adoro estas temáticas y doy todo por sentado xD): Gengis Kan fue un líder mongol que unió a todas las tribus nómadas de Mongolia y dominó toda Asia, incluida Rusia entera, por 200 años. Por eso Yakov menciona que los tártaros ya los dominaron y hay un desprecio general por ellos, algunos culpan del atraso industrial de la Rusia pre revolucionaria a la dominación mongola (¿?). Mentira, solo los consideraban bárbaros por ser nómadas, ágrafos y destruir ciudades (porque en serio, no las necesitaban). Los que pretendemos estudiarlos sólo sufrimos por la falta de fuentes :c**

 ***Entramos ahora a lo que es la parte kazaja de la historia (?). Como dije arriba, Rusia está metida en un proceso imperialista que implica a la actual Kazajistán. Kazajistán es más del 80% estepa, planicie de pastos (y algo de bosque), lugar propicio para los señores nómadas, obvio, mis adorados mongoles hicieron varias cosillas ahí, por eso la cultura de Asia Central tiene herencia mongola muy fuerte aunque siempre fueron nómadas por una cuestión geográfica. Las relaciones más fuertes entre el kanato kazajo y Rusia inician en 1732, cuando el Kan Abulkhair pidió ayuda a los rusos para enfrentarse a otros dos kanatos. Los rusos les dieron apoyo, pero a partir de ahí, consideraron que el territorio ya era suyo... (hablamos de un kanato que se fundó en el siglo XV con la desintegración de otros kanatos salidos del Imperio Mongol). ¿Motivo de la expansión rusa? Principalmente comercio: en Asia central, en la época mongola y antes (aunque en ésta época fue su auge) funcionaba la ruta de la seda, o sea que de allí venían productos de oriente. Para este momento, ya había caído en desuso tras la desintegración del imperio mongol pero las ciudades que formaban parte de ella como Bujara, Tabriz, Samarcanda, etc, sí tenían sus rutas que los rusos pretendían controlar. Para entender la política que usaron los rusos para hacerse con un territorio habitado por nómadas, es necesario entender que el kanato kazajo no fue una entidad política super compacta (y medio también, como resultado de esta política). Estaba dividido en tres hordas (mayor, menor y media), cada una de ellas en tribus, clanes, y el aul era la unidad mínima de organización social (luego la pondré en terminología). Lo que hacían los rusos era separar a los clanes y hacer que pelearan entre ellos. Como se insinúa en la historia, a los que eran leales a ellos les daban las mejores tierras (porque sí, habían conseguido el poder de controlar eso) con la condición de que se quedaran ahí, o sea que empezaban a sedentarizarlos. Luego estaban los cosacos en las bases en territorio ruso, y las líneas de fortines como la del Irtish, que es la más antigua. Desde ese momento hubo varias "rebeliones" (así las veían los rusos, que consideraban el territorio como suyo). La más importante, fue la de Kenesary Kasymov; al parecer, hay una estatua suya en Almaty porque su último refugio fue esa región. Él toma el relevo de su hermano, al que mataron los gobernantes de Taskent en 1837; en 1842, Kenesary es proclamado Kan en un Kurultai (asamblea donde se elegía a los kanes en pueblos turcomongoles). Esto es importante porque parecía no haber habido kanes por un tiempo antes de esto, ya que el kanato estaba muy atomizado por los rusos. El mayor auge de la rebelión duró hasta 1845. En 1846 es capturado y al año siguiente es ejecutado por los kiguises, a quienes los rusos luego recompensar. Después de eso, ya para los 1860's, el dominio se va haciendo más efectivo y se establece una gubernatura por allí.**

 ***Semirechia y Zungaria son regiones que están muy cerca, si no es que son las mismas. Lo que sucede es que, como en casi todos los lugares colonizados, Semirechia es su nombre ruso u europeo y Zungaria su nombre histórico asiático. Esta región comprende el sur del lago Baljash (significa siete ríos, que brotan del lago) y la parte más occidental de China, que hasta el día de hoy es la región autónoma de los uigures (pueblo túrquico) bajo la autoridad de la República Popular China. En el siglo XIX, hasta 1862 creo, el lago Baljash estaba bajo el poder de la dinastía Qing China, o sea que Otabek vive muy cerquita de China y efectivamente, su pueblo se fue a China, pero hoy en día seguirían en el límite entre Kazajistán y China. Loco, ¿no?**

 **Ahora voy con los términos en kazajo (para los tres primeros me basé en un libro sobre este tema, y el último lo recompuse con diversas búsquedas por ahí ;;):**

 ***Aul: unidad nomádica más pequeña. Incluía a los parientes más cercanos (no sólo una familia nuclear, sino tal vez tíos y abuelos).**

 ***Clan o taipa: es el siguiente nivel, que ya puede incluir personas que no estén relacionadas como parte de la familia. Ser organizan en hordas y de ahí salen las tres.**

 ***Aksakal: se traduce literalmente como "barba blanca" pero no necesariamente es el miembro más anciano; lo que sí debe es tener cierta riqueza material para cumplir sus responsabilidades frente a su gente. Es alguien que inspira confianza para tratar asuntos judiciales y militares. Pero es un líder que sólo tiene poder en tanto y en cuanto la gente del aul lo acepte como líder.**

 ***Lo que Otabek le dice a Yuri, "Meniñ altyn burkit" significa "Mi águila dorada", que en efecto es muy común en Asia central y las utilizan los cazadores para capturar a su presa c: Como verán, aquí el águila es un simbolismo. Ambos lo son en cierto sentido 3**

 **Si leyeron hasta aquí, merecen mi más profundo amor (y si no, también :D). Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla. Agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me dio esta dinámica de tratar temas sobre los que hace bastante rato quería escribir (como el Asia central, por ejemplo, me fascina mucho esa cultura, así como la de Mongolia que es muy parecida). ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
